


All in the Family

by bre_0



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Domestic, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_0/pseuds/bre_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing so far, not the island, not the Undertaking, not Slade could have prepared Oliver Queen for the earth-shattering year awaiting him. Who knew regaining your humanity could be so hard?</p><p>Pre-SDCC and most of season 3 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Announcements

Felicity Smoak was pretty confident of her abilities. However the dilemma of knocking on the door while juggling a large bowl full of her famous eight layer dip (the eightieth is a secret, she often said with a wink) in one arm and the twelve pack of beer in the other, confounded her.

She stopped for a moment and kicked the door with her sneaker.

John Diggle opened, his smile wide and welcoming, "Hey there."

She answered his smile with one of her own. "I come bearing sustenance," she lifted the bowl to his eye level, "and adult beverages." John chuckled and took the beer from her.

"Thanks," he said and moved away for her to walk in.

John's place before the return of his ex-wife Lyla, had always struck Felicity as a bit austere. Digg's apartment had felt lived in, but a bit solemn. Muted colors and serious lines, much like the desert he spent in during much of his time in the Special Forces. However, now as she walked into the apartment and headed for the kitchen, she could see splashes of colors around the rooms. A dark red pillow on the recliner. A wonderful throw full of chaotic blues, greens and oranges spilled over the dark brown of the leather sofa. A new piece of abstract art, bold and full of rough strokes adorned the dining room wall.

Lyla already was making her mark.

Happiness swelled in Felicity's heart. Good, John needed a woman's touch. Need color on his sofa and his life.

Her smile didn't fade when she and Diggle walked into the kitchen and saw Lyla trying to shove something into Roy's mouth.

"Come on, Roy. It is only a bit of spinach and artichoke. It isn't rat shit."

Roy grimaced and Digg laughed, "Well now he definitely won't try it. "

Lyla stuck out her tongue at him and didn't protest when John reached out and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him.

He took a bit of the concoction off Lyla's fork, "Hmmm, not bad-definitely not rat shit."

Lyla swatted him on the chest and both of them laughed.

Roy's face shuttered and Felicity's own grin faltered watching the fleeting moment of pain grace his face.

It had been two weeks since the war ended. And a little more than a week after returning from China to find Roy beating his fists raw on the broken dummies still standing in their old ruined lair.

The letter Thea left on the floor next to him. He hadn't heard them and didn't even respond when Oliver tried to stop him. Roy kept hitting and when he noticed who was stopping his fists he turned them on Oliver.

For a second, everyone feared the Mirakuru had left some long-term effect on him and he was in the middle of another episode. Then Felicity saw the letter. She picked it up and read the note. Horror and anguish for Roy flooded her and she knew he wouldn't stop until he dropped. Running to the dismantled cabinet, she found what she was looking for and came back to the fighting men. Roy slammed into Oliver, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Felicity stabbed Roy with a knockout dart. Thankfully, Roy was human again because he froze mid-swing and like a marionette doll with his strings severed, collapsed on the mat next to a panting Oliver. "What the hell just happened to him?" Oliver rubbed his temple where Roy landed a lucky right. Confusion and hurt warred in his blue eyes. Burning tears itched behind her eyes and she could not speak, knowing how much the letter would hurt him as well. At her expression, Oliver's face grew pale, "Felicity?"

She handed him the letter. As she feared. He didn't take it well.

After reading the letter, Oliver looked at her. His face devastated and stricken.

He left for a few hours. Afterwards, when he returned to a hungover Roy nursing his raw fists, he didn't berate the younger man. Instead, he went to him and said, "I am sorry. It is my fault. We will find her." Roy's eyes bright with tears, but gave Oliver a hard nod and jumped up to pick up the mess he made of dummies.

Oliver didn't say anything and helped him. Through it all, she could only stare and pitched in to help in silence.

Finding Thea proved a little harder than expected because since finding out she purposely left, Felicity still hasn't been able to track Thea down.

Roy didn't ask her about her progress. He only trained and trained, and then trained some more. The single-minded devotion he currently exhibited reminded her too much of another man driven by despair and demons. "It is my fault," he told her not a few days before after another failed attempt to find Thea.

"No-" She tried to say more, but Roy cut her off as if she never spoke,"If I had just told her the truth…" Roy trailed off, his eyes glazed. Secretly, Felicity agreed-not that it was his fault, not that-but the telling the truth bit. Of everyone already in the loop about Roy and the Arrow, Thea should have been first.

Not that she could actually voice that unpopular opinion with Thea's very overprotective, worried brother within earshot.

That was a topic she would have to address with Oliver another day and time.

Back in the present she pulled a cold beer from the case and handed it to Roy, "Here," she said. His signature lopsided smile graced his face and he tipped it towards her in thanks. Grabbing one for herself, she toasted and they both took a swig.

Today was the first day since coming back they had had an afternoon without scrambling from one thing to the next.

"Where's your roommate?" Felicity asked, taking another sip, enjoying the cool liquid going down her throat.

Roy shrugged. "He had a lunch meeting with Walter. Said would be here after."

After they found Roy, Oliver decided to stay with him at his place in the Glades. Roy didn't protest too much, which meant two things to Felicity-one, he didn't want to be alone or two- he was too depressed to care who lived with him. She thought it was a combination of the two, but Oliver had given her a knowing stare and a nod. He wanted to keep an eye on Roy. He felt responsible for the boy's pain. It broke her heart to see them suffering for the same reason in different ways.

Thankfully, the arrangement had worked out so far because Roy was still alive and Oliver hasn't come to the lair breathing fire.

At least not about Roy and Thea. That topic was reserved for getting his family's company back.

Oliver spend most of his time these days with Walter and lawyers trying to figure out what they were going to do about Queen Consolidated. Everything was still up in the air and there wasn't any real leadership heading up the ship at the moment. The shareholders were all up in arms and even Walter was having a hard time from keeping them from dismantling the company. Oliver kept cursing his idiot act of signing it over each day that went by and the need to make a clear and concise course of action soon was stressing him greatly. All of then knew if he didn't do something soon, Queen Consolidated wasn't going to be around very soon.

It was part of the reason for this gathering today. That, and Diggle was finally going to let them know the big news the couple were withholding.

By the way they were intertwining their fingers and the intimate looks, Felicity had a pretty good idea what it could be, but couldn't wait to hear it.

A knock broke through her reverie.

_Oliver was here._

She took another swig of her beer and steadied herself.

Diggle opened the door, and both men gave each other a pat on the shoulder as Oliver walked in. You would think they hadn't seen each other for months instead of last night. But then again, a number of things had changed with Oliver in the last few weeks.

It was as if the crisis with Slade, the death of his mother, him almost giving up his life, caused a hyper-awareness of his surroundings and the people around him. He had touched and laughed and smiled more in the last fourteen days than in the last two years Felicity has known him.

Seeing him lighter warmed her soul in ways she didn't want to examine.

It overwhelmed her at times, the quiet joy of seeing this light come over him at different moments. Watching and actually embracing everything around him. A swell of something heavy and full would surge up her body and she often would blink back tears.

Like now.

 _Take another sip,_ she told herself and looked at the ordinary granite counter-top.

John looked towards them and motioned for them to come to the living room.

Everyone settled on the chairs and sofa, except for Roy who sat on the floor propping his elbow on the table, dipping another chip into Felicity's dish.

"Man, Blondie, what's in this! It is great." His big eyes crinkled at the corners as he bit down.

She laughed. Sometimes it has very easy to forget he was still young. But moments of this, with him on the floor and making noises while chowing down, snippets of the boy came through.

Diggle cleared his voice and said,"Well, now that we are all here, there are a few things Lyla and I wanted to discuss with all of you."

Oliver bent down and took a chip and some of the dip. "What about?" and then ate it. He blinked and stared at her in amazement. "You made this?"

Felicity snorted, "Yes, but why don't we hear about what John and Lyla want to tell us. My dip can wait."

Roy coughed.

Annoyed at her damn double entendre mouth, Felicity ignored Roy, Oliver's amused half smile and focused on John.

"You were saying?"

John gave a small shake of his head and threaded his fingers with Lyla's. Felicity stared for a moment at the beautiful contrast of his dark skin against Lyla. Almost like yin and yang.

"Well," he said looking over at his ex, "Lyla and I were wondering what you guys were up to this Friday?"

Excitement spiked in her stomach. The looks they were giving each other, like two kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar and not even caring.

They wanted to drag this out, well she could do it do. Teasing, she said,"I don't know guys. I mean I have TONS of job offers to go through. I don't think I will be available on Friday. But if it is really important, I think we can work something out." Winking, she bent down and took a bit of the dip.

Flavors explored in her mouth. Damn, it really was a good. She smirked to herself. At least her mother had taught her one useful thing.

Lyla smiled, "We were hoping you all could come to the courthouse with us."

"I knew it!" Springing up from her seat, Felicity hugged them both. "Congratulations! I am so happy for you both!" John and Lyla laughed, then Felicity noticed a lack of bodies. Still hugging John, she looked behind her to see Oliver and Roy sharing similar confused expressions.

Exasperated, Felicity huffed, "Really, guys. Courthouse? Ex-married couple living together." Still no recognition. How the hell could they be so oblivious! "They are getting married!"

Shock and happiness simultaneously appeared on Oliver's face. Both men rose and gave hardy congratulations and hugs.

"There is one other bit of personal news we wanted to share." Lyla said. Her smile softer, almost vulnerable. Dig have her a similar expression.

Something akin to deja-vu skirted through Felicity, which was impossible because if what she suspected was right, this was not something she had ever experienced before.

Thought it was life altering. For them and for the team.

"Is it big or small news." Felicity asked, hating that her voice came out in a hushed whisper. Diggle's dark eyes turned soft. So many emotions swirled there, love, respect, fear, hope. He inclined his head to her in a slight nod and said, "Right now small, but will be big at some point." His words held a tone of reverence and awe.

Tears swelled and spilled from her eyes. "Oh, oh!! Oh god! I am so happy for you both. So happy." She grabbed Lyla's hand, not surprised to see she was crying as well. A baby. A small, beautiful human being.

Again, Oliver and Roy were clueless. This time, the moment was too beautiful for her to be flippant with them.

She looked at Oliver, really looked at him in a way that she hadn't for two weeks. Letting herself hold his gaze and drown in their blue depths.

The words came out in a whisper, laden with emotion, "They are having a baby."


	2. Business Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggle has a plan.

A baby?

Happiness, shock, disbelief all bombarded Oliver. His friend was having a baby. Another little person.

"Congratulations to you both." He said, giving Digg a hard hug and then pressing a soft kiss to Lyla's cheek.

"Congratulations." He said again to her, she smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," her voice choked and cracked. She rolled her eyes back and fanned her hand in front of her eyes, "God, I am so hormonal!"

Felicity's laughter sparkled next to him, and for a moment, he basked in the sound. It was uniquely _her_ , bold and full of life. It always seemed to spring of her petite frame like a force of nature, loud and joyous. It presence dug out of his soul a wide grin.

He couldn't help it.

Just hearing her caused an ache in his heart. When was the time he had heard her laugh so freely? It had been months at least-especially with the situations they had been dealing with, merriment has been the last thing any of them had been thinking of. Oliver tried to think back and thought maybe the last time was when Barry had been in town.

The thought of the comatose man caused a twinge of something-guilt? Annoyance? Oliver felt the grin slip.

Lyla wiped her eyes. "Okay, enough of that, there is something else we need to talk to you all about."

Diggle's stance grew taut, but he took a moment to settle his ex-wife, fiancee -now, back into her seat.

Diggle kept his eye on her and again took her hand in his. He gave Oliver a grin, "In light of the fact that we are all unemployed, Lyla and I would like to present a business proposition to all of you."

Everyone settled back and Felicity smirked, her eyes twinkling underneath her glasses, "What, no PowerPoint presentation?"

Diggle snorted and keep going, "No PowerPoint, sorry. No, I think we have a temporary to permanent solution which will help us in all facade of our day and evening lives."

Felicity's face stilled, and her profile grew serious. Seeing that expression, the one of focus and attention stirred an awareness. She just looked so damn earnest. So good and strong and reliable.

Oliver forced his attention back to John, "What you have in mind?"

John gave him a wide smile, "Well Oliver Queen, would you like a job?"

Oliver snorted. "Sure, what do you got? Want me to babysit?" Everyone laughed. "Hey! That isn't so unimaginable you know. I do have a baby sister!"

Wrong thing to say and as soon as the words left his lips, he wished he could take them back. Roy visually looked like he had punched him in the gut. The younger man expelled a grunt and curled his knees into his arms looking at Oliver.

God, could he have messed up the whole Roy and Thea situation anymore? Between forcing Roy to break up with Thea, putting Roy in the situation as his sidekick, putting his baby sister in a more dangerous situation. Then after all that, he had alienated her to the point she felt betrayed and unloved and then blaming it all on Roy. Oliver's guilt, regret, and frustration gnawed on his heart. He really screwed up- _badly_.

John continued, thankfully allowing Roy time to compose himself, "Since Lyla is no longer with A.R.G.U.S and we have the necessary skill set, Lyla and I want to open a security consultation firm and we want you all to come aboard."

Shock.

That was the only word for it.

Shock vibrated through Oliver.

Then leave it to Felicity to articulate the only word to describe the idea, "Wow."

John replied with his lip tilt and said, "Wow as in, _that is an amazing idea_  or wow, _that is the stupidest thing you have ever said_?"

She chuckled, "I am rubbing off on you. No, wow that is an amazing idea. It really does cover everything doesn't it. It gives us legitimate reasons for us to be seen together and working closely with each other. Gives us access to sensitive information and resources. Oh my god!" She jumped a little in her chair, "We can be like   _Leverage_. Oh, that is just so freaking cool!"

Obviously it was another one of her pop culture references he didn't get and apparently everyone else did because even Roy said, "I want to be Elliot!"

After a few minutes of sorting out characters and silliness, Felicity sobered and said, "It really is a great idea, especially since I can finally hack legally, or at least not completely Illegally as before-but" she scrunched up her forehead,"there is a problem."

Both Diggle and Oliver motioned for her to continue, "Oliver is too well known in Starling to be effective during cases and undercover. Also, having him seen as a bodyguard may cause some people to put two and two together and actually get four."

Oliver's main concern wasn't the security aspect, it was funding. Where were they suppose to get the funds needed to start the firm and keep the Arrow cave in supply? John knew this and if he was proposing this idea to all of them, he had a plan.

Good to know his analytical skills weren't completely useless, Diggle said, "Oliver isn't going be hired as a bodyguard, at least not publicly. This is going to be a very private, very elusive firm."

"Wait, what? I am confused." Roy said, finally unfurling his legs and sitting indian style.

"Since, we don't know for sure when Oliver will be able to get QC back-" _if ever_  hovered unspoken in the air "we need a front in which we can actually generate income, while still doing our extracurricular activities. This calls for a firm or business as close to our Arrow lives as possible. We do a few small jobs here and there just to keep the funds flush and operating. After Oliver gets QC back, we can keep the doors open for appearances and be able to concentrate on our night jobs full time."

It all sounded great, but still, a part of it confused him. "Where are you getting the money?" Oliver asked.

John snorted and settled back on his sofa, draping an arm around Lyla, lounging like a king on his throne.

"Actually, it's your money. Or was. You remember the million dollars you gave me last year."

Flashes of Tommy in rubble and bone-crushing guilt as he transferred the money into Felicity's and Diggle's accounts.

He tried to buy his guilt away, his responsibilities away from his family, from Tommy, from his friends with cash.

Shame colored his cheeks, he nodded.

"After some astute investing by my broker, " Digg gave Felicity a very pointed look. Her full lips quirked up, "I now have a little over four million. So, I am asking again, would you like a job Mr. Queen? We are looking for an ex-billionaire with exceptional archery skills."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Thank you all so very much for the wonderful comments and Kudos. I never expected such a fantastic response. Thank you again. This humble writer really appreciates it and thanks you all again for reading.
> 
> Again big thanks to my Beta, Frankie.
> 
> Also, I will be updating this fic either on Sunday or Monday each week (if all the deities allow it! And my two small boys don't destroy my laptop)


	3. The Calm Before the Strom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life moves on and Felicity has an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments on the story! This chapter is the true beginning of the All in the Family as many of the plot arcs are being planted in this chapter. As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Mention of Oliver's frat video is a nod to Befitandchase's hilarious drabble The Cat's Meow
> 
> A massive thank you to my cosmic sis, Ana for beta reading this chapter.

"Harder!"

Merlyn's voice sliced through Thea's haze.  Her fist slammed into the padded leather lining the middle of the wooden training pole.

The impact vibrated up her arm, into her shoulder and made her teeth ache.

Pain throbbed through her bruised knuckles.  She knew that underneath the gloves the skin between them would be split.

"Again!" Merlyn stood to her left, his arms crossed across his black gi. Behind him lighting and rain  pounded against the glass panes lining the walls from top to bottom.  The raging, chaotic landscape of the cliffs and the  waves slamming into the rocks, called to her.

She felt like the storm.  Destructive, barely-controlled rage, screaming into the air, wanting to lash out at everything in her path..

She slammed her fist again.

“Pain is your tool,” he said, walking into her line of vision, his tall form a pillar of black against the bright light in the dojo.

Rain slashed against the glass, streaking the landscape into a melted watercolor.

Thea slammed her fist again into the leather.  She could feel the knuckles swell. It would be difficult to take her hand out of her gloves, but she only grunted and re-positioned her stance to strike again.

She would never be weak again.

  


“You bought the whole building?”  Felicity looked up the two story building, three if you included the secret lair basement, and stared at John.

He chuckled, “What can I tell you.  I got a great deal.”  Sadness mixed in his joke.  Only reason he was able to get such a great deal, Felicity thought, was because the board of directors for Queen Consolidated were trying to salvage anything from the free fall the company was currently experiencing.  She was sure it didn’t take Digg much negotiation to get a rundown building from the warehouse district at a great price.

Crazy mirakuru army romping through a city wreaks all sorts of havoc on property values.

Behind them a moving van rolled up with Oliver and Roy in the cab.   Time to get to work.

Part of her hated the new lair.  

Shadows of Oliver slumped against a pillar assaulted her.  Memories of her begging, pleading with him to not go, not give in, and watch him walk away anyway, splintered her heart.  The pale yellow paint on the wall sickened her. It made her think  of despair, desolation dulling brilliant blue eyes.  It also reminded her of the hospital where her Nan died.  Horrible pale yellow and false hope and fake smiles as the spirit of the only person who ever truly loved her dying slowly.

No, the color won’t do.

The boys came in, each carrying equipment and bags shug to shoulders.

“Dig, we need to paint.” She said, pursing her lips together and giving him a firm look.

Oliver blinked, “Why?” he asked, taking in the room.  

“It is depressing and if we are doing to spend half of ours lives down here I don’t want to think of hospitals and bed pails and people being sick and in pain.  This isn’t even a calming yellow, more like a puke yellow, which again, brings very unpleasant images and I think if I can ever going to be able to eat down here-“

“Felicity!” Diggle interrupted her ramble, he shrugged and said, “I don’t care what color it is. Just don’t paint it pink.”

“Yeah, it will clash with the green.” Oliver quipped and she laughed, enjoying the moment.  

Roy didn’t say anything.  He just put down his load and walked back out without a backward glance.

“What is wrong with him?”  She asked Oliver.  He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “He is having a hard time.  I don’t think we are going stay roommates much longer.”  

Questions burst to the tip of her tongue, but Oliver put up his hand in air. “We will talk about it later,” he said giving a pointed look at the door.  She dropped it, but the tension remained in his from and the small flicker of playfulness in his eyes died.

She really didn’t like this room.

  
  


The rest of the day passed in relative silence.

Each of them busy in their section of the lair, setting up the main locations of their operations.  Except for a corner of the lair almost hidden by a half wall.  It seems at one point the basement must have been an apartment of some sort, because behind the wall there was an open area, a small, utilitarian kitchen and a door.  When opened, it revealed a functional, but ugly bathroom, with a sink, shower, toilet and a dingy mirror.

John had salvaged the desk from the old lair and thankfully her chair.  She loved her chair and seeing it again made her smile.  All throughout the lair, she could see bits and pieces of themselves coming back together.  Oliver’s bow and arrows, Diggles training mats and guns, her desk and chair, even Roy with his red mask laying on top of her desk.

Diggle and Oliver walked back in, “Hey,” Digg said, “Want to see the rest of Liber Security Consultants? Or better yet, want to see your new office?”

“Liber?” She asked as they walked out of the lair, closing the secret door.  “It is from the Special Forces motto-means liberate?” Oliver said, looking towards Digg.  Digg nodded and added, “The actual translation means ‘free man’, thought it would be appropriate.”  Both men shared a weighted glance.  

Tears welled up in her eyes thinking for a moment how much these two meant to the other.  John didn’t have to do this, didn’t have to sink everything he had, especially with a child on the way, to this or Oliver. But he did, even gave it a name which held meaning to both of them-for Oliver a chance to move beyond the past and for Diggle a symbol of their brotherhood. She sniffed and before turning into a blubbering idiot, she laughed.  The men turned their attention to her. She monitored to the now invisible lair door concealed behind a wall of newly constructed shelving.

She felt Oliver’s eyes on her, questioning. “I mean, really guys. An actual secret entrance? I mean I know the last one was in a basement and there were security locks, but we never actually tried to hide the entrance and now we are in a building that no one else is going to use and still you guys think we have to hid the door behind shelving. Next thing you know we are going to have monologuing villains.”   

Obviously her sense of humor and knowledge of superhero history was more advanced than either of her companions.  They just grunted and ignored her.

They walked up to the second floor and entered the main area.  In a former life, this building had been a warehouse and as such, the whole floor opened into one massive room. Large wireframes windows took up large portions of the walls letting in the sunlight through the dirty glass.  Dust and dirt danced in the light.  At the far end of the room, Felicity could make out a couple of indentations breaking the perfect rectangle.

“Bathrooms.” John said answering her unvoiced query, and walked into the middle of room, still looking at them. Near the restroom there seemed to be a large object, but it was hard to make out.

Excitement colored his voice, “Over there, we will have the conference room. “ He said, pointing to the area to his right. Then he motioned to the other side with his left. “That way, we will have the offices, running around. Felicity,“ he turned towards the back of the room and continued, “the server room and your office will be there.”  

He turned back. “Regardless if you are up here or downstairs, you will be able to monitor systems.”  A big smile graced his lips.  Something sparked in his dark eyes.  “I have a surprise for you.”  He gestured and they headed toward the back of the room.

Her brow rose.  

The large object turned out to be a crate.  The glint in Diggle’s eyes grew into a full blown mischief.  “Watch this,” he muttered to Oliver. A snicker now accompanying the glint.  

She narrowed her eyes, “You do realize it is not wise to mess with me, right?”  A laugh was his answer, “Open it.  It is a thank you gift from Waller.”

“Waller? Why would Amanda send anything to Felicity?”  Wariness laced his words, but Diggle put on a hand on Oliver’s shoulder and shook his head, “Felicity met her when we were looking for you. It is fine.”  Unspoken addition to that last statement, when we were looking for you so you didn’t commit suicide.  No, definitely should not been added.  Would kill the mood. She groaned internally at her inappropriate thought.  

“Okay then! It isn’t a bomb or something, right?”  Digg shook his head.  Faking her bright smile, she said,” Alright then! Let’s open up this puppy.”  Prying open the loosened lid, Felicity peered inside and felt the blood rush to her head.

“No!”  Shock vibrated through her, she looked at Diggle and the smirk turned into a complete shit-eating grin.  Next to him Oliver tensed and his grumpy face was forming.  She was too in love to care.  “It is mine?” She asked, hope fluttering and mixing with her possessive glee.

He nodded.  She groaned.  Oliver’s face grew tighter.

She stoked the top of the computer.“Oh baby, oh my sweet, sweet baby.” She purred.

She didn’t have to look up to know Oliver was befuddled. Diggle supplied the answer, “She saw it and said she had to have one.  Waller decided since we saved her the paperwork on having to explain a leveled city, the least she could do was give Felicity...”

“A XK-15 processor.”  Reverence reserved for only the most holiest of tech rang in her voice.

Oliver’s laughter echoed in the empty space.

  


Roy wanted to hit something. Hard.

It was late. Somewhere between one or three in the morning on Friday and itched for a fight.

If the new lair was up and running and he knew no one was going to be around, he would be there beating the shit out of a dummy. Or if he was living alone, he would go home and pound hard against his wall.  Except Oliver would be there “keeping an eye on him” and reminding him every fucking moment of Thea.

Thea.

Thea and her sad eyes.

Sad because he lied, and lied, and then lied again.

Fucking Oliver.

Fuck himself for ever listening to Oliver in the first place.

He should have told her.

Should have been honest from the beginning.

Especially when she asked.

Asked if he was with the Arrow.

Right out asked and he said no.

And now she was gone to who knows where. Even Blondie couldn’t find her and she even found that frat party video of Oliver from like ten years ago.  Which worried him even more because it meant Thea really didn’t want to be found.  Anxiety and regret chewed on his insides.

_Fuck._

He really was an idiot and like his loser-ass father once told him before he bailed, ‘if you are going to be stupid, you gotta be strong.’  Thus, since dummies of the wooden variety were not available at the present moment, and the rage under his skin thundered, he needed to find a dummy of flesh and bone, begging for a beating.

He found a pair of morons trying to steal a car a couple of blocks from the old lair.  It didn’t take long for him to teach them the error of their ways and they limped their way out of the alley.  But it didn’t stop the red haze burning the edges of his vision.

“Damn it,” he whispered to himself, looking for something else to punch.

He blending into the dying night.

  


Oliver adjusted his tie, stepping into the waiting room for the civil service courtroom.  Several people sat in the rows.  He scanned the room and found familiar blonde hair.  She had it up today, but not in her usual ponytail.  Instead, she pulled into a soft bun on the top of her head.  Small curls kissed the back of her neck while her long earrings twinkled in the afternoon light. He couldn’t see what she was wearing, but whatever it was, he could see her shoulders bare.  

Her skin seemed to shimmer in the light.  He wondered, more often now than he wanted to admit, what that patch of skin, the one where her throat blended into her neck, would feel under his fingertips.  Would her hair be as soft as he imagined?  Diggle looked back and his gaze found Oliver’s.  He shifted his to the woman next to him and understanding flittered in their dark depth.  He whispered something into Felicity’s ear and she turned in Oliver’s direction.  Her delicate profile came into view and when she smiled, he felt a punch to his gut.

God, she was beautiful.

he schooled his features, constraining his thoughts in the hopes that nothing came through. He settled next to Felicity, making sure there was a small space between them.  She wore a summer dress. A pretty thing decorated in pale flowers of blue and green and white that draped off her shoulders and flared from her hips. “When are they up?” he asked Felicity not looking at her.  

“They should be up next.”  She whispered back and craned her neck back.  A frown marred her face, “No Roy?”

He sighed. “No, he wasn’t home when I got back from my meeting with Walter.  He was asleep this morning when I left. Though I didn’t expect him to come.”  

“Neither did I,”  Diggle chimed in, lacing his fingers with his bride’s. Lyla gave them all a wide smile, though her concern for Roy was evident.

“Weddings make people who are unhappy feel worse, ” she said, rubbing her free hand on Diggle’s arm.

Felicity’s frown deepened but she didn’t say anything.  Her small hand worked the hem of her dress.  He stilled her hand with his own.  The warmth of her skin flared underneath his own.  Her hand felt so small under his. It was a moment, hardly perceptible, but Oliver felt her slight tension at his touch. He tried not take offense.  

Keeping his voice as nonchalant as possible he said, “We will take care of him, Felicity. Don’t worry. He is okay for now.”  He gave her hand a quick squeeze and let go, resuming the distance between them.  She relaxed and he tried to quench the stab of hurt.

She never said anything after they came back from the island.  Instead she acted as much as she did before, smiling, making jokes, her wonderful rambles -- except for one thing: the space.  There was now a small, barely noticeable space crammed between them.  It was less than an inch, but to him it felt like a gaping ravine, with him on one cliff and she on the other.

Oliver felt her eyes at times, when she didn’t realize he was watching. He could see all sorts of questions and uncertainty hover in the blue depths.  Even though they didn’t talk about what happened with Slade, the ghosts lingered around them, confusing her.  He could tell Felicity the truth. Could try to erase all those unsettled questions, but he wouldn’t. For a plethora of reasons, but mainly for one; he hadn’t lied after Russia.  Caring, really caring for a woman, someone who would really matter was too dangerous.  His whole life was too dangerous. It tore at him, knowing she was a hair’s breath away, but could have been across another continent.  Even with her already being so deeply integrated into his world, he couldn’t make it worse by painting a larger target on her chest.

Her chest.  Felicity’s chest.  Images of the most non-platonic nature bombarded his mind.

He coughed.

“Are you okay?” Worried eyes found his, the frown on her face deepened again.  He nodded.  

“John Diggle and Lyla Michaels!”  The clerk called out in the crowd.  They entered the courtroom.

  


The ceremony happened quickly.

The Justice, a large man with a close-trimmed white beard and dark eyes, began. “Welcome.  We are gathered here today to witness the union of John Diggle and Lyla Michaels as husband and wife.  Will you bear witness?” The Justice looked to Felicity and Oliver.  Both of them nodded their consent.

Focusing on the couple, the Justice continued, “John and Lyla, you have requested to be married today in this courthouse.  Do you come to us today out of your own free will?”  Together they responded, “We do.”  

John’s face split into a massive smile. Silent tears fell from Lyla.  “Do you both have vows you wish to say?”  Again in unison, both nodded.  The Justice smiled and motioned for John to begin. Digg cleared his throat and took both of Lyla’s hands in his own.

“Lyla, our road hasn’t been smooth.” She gave out a sharp, watery laugh. “Even though we both lost our way, you were never far from my heart.  Then,” he swallowed, “when I thought I lost you, I realized I couldn’t let you go.  You are woven into my skin. You are my colors and my joy.  I am so very grateful for every heartache we have ever experienced, because in the end, it brought you to me. I love you, Lyla. Now and always.” Lyla smiled and John let go of her hand for a moment to wipe her tears.  

At Digg’s look, Oliver handed over the ring into Digg’s outstretched hand.  He placed the simple gold band on Lyla’s slender finger. A minute sound drew his attention and he turned toward it, finding himself looking at Felicity.  Her lips were parted and, like Lyla, silent tears streaked her cheeks.

Something heavy weighed down on Oliver’s chest and for a moment, he couldn’t seem to breathe. The actual physical need to reach over to Felicity and gathering her into his arms overwhelmed him. He clenched his hands, forcing himself to stay rooted in place.

Lyla’s voice broke his inner struggle. “John, you have always been the love of my life.  You saved me from myself, from wrong paths and darkness.  You showed me a better way to be, to live, to love. I love you, Johnny. Now and always.”  Felicity gave Lyla the ring and then Lyla slipped it onto John’s large fingers.

The Justice smiled and said, “Now, by the power vested in me by the State of California, and the district of Starling City, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

 

Oliver kicked a stone littering the sidewalk.

Felicity spared him a glance and noticed his hands were stuffed into his pockets. Something was bothering him.  She could tell in the tense set of his shoulders and his clenched jaw, even though he walked with his head held high.  She could read his body language like a book. This skill set had helped her many times.

After the ceremony, everyone celebrated with a quaint Italian dinner at a restaurant that was walking distance from Felicity’s place.  They shared a lovely meal, laughing and just enjoying the moment.  Afterwards, Oliver and Felicity said goodbye to the beaming newlyweds, wishing them a great honeymoon in Coastal City.

When they left the restaurant, Felicity was surprised by Oliver’s insistence to walk her home.  She had left her car at home, wanting the short walk to help settle the jumble of thoughts and emotions running through her head.  

The wedding unsettled her. Watching her friends speak so openly about their bond -- watching the utter love and devotion in each other’s eyes -- made some deep part of her soul yearn.  A horrible, lonely longing took hold of her, the likes of which she hadn’t felt since before escaping Vegas to go to MIT.  She wanted that.  That look John gave Lyla. Not for John to give it to her, ewww, that would be incestuous. No, she wanted it from someone else.  And then when a flash of blue eyes skimmed through her mind, she realized she was losing it.  She clamped down on her inner cheek and then soldiered through the ceremony, refusing to look Oliver’s way.  That way laid the way of madness, since there was nothing there for her.  He cared, she knew.  He may even really love her, as a friend, as a partner, but he wasn’t hers. He wasn’t for her.  Damn that night. Damn his eyes and the soft lilt of his voice when he uttered those three words.  Three little words she couldn’t seem to shove out of her head.

When he demanded on walking her home, she almost refused. A part of her wanted to tell him not to worry, that she was only a block down the street.  But she wasn’t ready to say goodnight to him yet. ‘Stupid, stupid, stupid’, her head rang. She agreed, but still couldn’t tell him no. All throughout dinner he smiled and even joined in Felicity’s gentle ribbing of John.  

Tonight had been surreal.  Between the wedding and then dinner, she felt strange and light.  Their lives were always so dangerous that these brief pockets of sunshine need to be savored to the max. The newlyweds wouldn’t stop touching.  You would think they hadn’t been married before by their need to keep in contact. But Felicity suspected it was more an affirmation that they were real and alive.

That reality may had been very different not even three weeks before.  Three weeks before, the city was under attack by a superhuman army and thousands could have lost their lives including Lyla and the baby. If Oliver had had his way, he wouldn’t be walking next to her right now.

Her heart skipped.

They traveled in an comfortable silence, but with each step, she could almost physically hear his head grinding.  They arrived at the steps of her townhouse, but she didn’t turn to go up the steps.

“What is going on with Roy?” she asked, trying to distract herself and figure out what was bothering him.

Oliver’s face tightened and she almost expected him to deflect the question, but he took a deep breath and said, “He is sad, angry, and a little dangerous.”  Tilting his head back to the starless sky, he continued, “I can’t be angry or frustrated with him, because I understand and he should be pissed at me, at the whole situation.  I just don’t know how to help him.”

Silence stretched between them. Felicity worried about the same thing. The anger Roy felt came off him in pulsating waves.  He was a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode.  Under the mirakuru, he had done horrible things.  Things which he didn’t even know of and could not learn from.

“I think we need to give him something else to focus on,” she said looking forward, feeling Oliver study her.

“He is like an orphan.  Until Thea, he really didn’t have anyone he could consider family.  And like someone else I know, he would do whatever it takes to take care of that family.  He broke up with her because he thought it was best for her. He lied to her, time and time again because he thought he was protecting her.”

Confusing clouded Oliver’s face.  “What are you saying?” Felicity sighed, knowing he wasn’t ready to have that particular conversation. Time to take it another route.

“He needs to know he isn’t alone.  He needs to refocus that protective instinct to other people who he can think of as family.”

“And how do you want us to do that?”  Her pulse jumped at the word us, thankfully her voice didn’t betray her.  “Tell him what happened while he was under the mirakuru.  Though he is still hurting, I think he is more stable than when we first got back.  Be there for him, but give him some space. “ Now she looked at him and smirked, “He is like another cranky archer who doesn’t like sharing his space.”  

Something flickered in the depths of his eyes and he took a small step between them, cutting the space between them in half.  Musk and sandalwood permeated her space.  Goosebumps broke out on her arms.  The air around them thickened and for a moment she had a hard time taking in a breath.

“Felicity?” A male voice said. Oliver snapped back and scanned the steps of her house. He moved in front of her, obstructing her view. Then from a space let by Oliver's extended arm, she could make out someone emerging  from the small dark hallway made by the neighboring town home to the left.

Shock vibrated through her.

_“Barry?”_

 

 


	4. Trust and Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has something to tell Felicity and Oliver. Malcolm has a meeting and Oliver comes to a decision.

“Barry!” Felicity scrambled from underneath Oliver’s arm and ran to her previously comatose friend.  He smiled and opened his arms to give her a big hug.

“Oh my God!,” she said, touching his face, turning this way and that. “When did you wake up?  I mean, not that you needed to call me the moment you woke up,  but I thought for sure Cisco and Caitiln would have called when you came to. I am just so happy to see you awake!  Why are you here, by the way? Shouldn’t you be in bed somewhere recuperating? Though in all honesty, I am sure you are sick and tired of being horizontal...“

“Felicity!” Oliver interjected. “I am sure Barry can answer everything after we get inside.”  Oliver extended his hand to Barry and the latter let out a relieved sigh.

“We are glad to see you are okay.” Oliver said as they shook.  A troubled expression fluttered across Barry’s face.

“Is something wrong?” Felicity asked, stepping back to get a better look at Barry.  The lighting outside of her townhouse wasn’t great, but he seemed fine.  Nothing major to remark.  He still resembled the sweet guy she met the year before.  Shock buzzed through her when he nodded.

“Things aren’t okay.  something happened while I was out and I need some help.”

Barry wetted his lips. His face grew serious and for the first time since seeing him again, Felicity felt something was very different.

“Barry?” She asked tilting her head, “What happened?”  He looked straight at her and then at Oliver.

“Best way to explain is to show you.” He winced and said,”I am sorry, this is just so unbelievable and I know it is real and I still can’t wrap my head around it. It is some-“

“Barry,” Oliver said cutting his mid-babble.  Felicity simplified,”Just show us.”

Barry nodded and looked around the neighborhood.  It was empty; after all, it was late and most of Felicity’s neighbors were older or with families.

“Okay.”

He turned and said to Felicity, “Do you need a menu from Big Belly Burger?”  She was going to laugh and tell him that she already had one and anyway Big Belly was clear halfway across town, but she didn’t get a chance. One second he was there, then the other he wasn’t. Felicity gasped and she barely finished expelling her breath when something flashed before her eyes and Barry stood there again with a Big Belly Burger menu in his left hand.

“Oh my.” Felicity lost all feeling in her legs and without warning, she fainted.

 

 

She woke to the sounds of male voices.

“When did you figure out you could move that fast?” She heard Oliver ask.  Groaning, she moved and rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the bright lights.  When has her townhouse been illuminated by the sun?  Shuffling noises and then shadows covered the blinding light.

“Thanks,” she muttered and tried to open her eyes again.  Thankfully, she could focus on Oliver and Barry standing over her. Barry look stricken.

“Hey,” she said, “it isn’t your fault, Barry. It isn’t every day that I get to meet a superhuman. I mean, you were pretty cool before but this is taking things to a whole new level.”

He blushed and grinned, and both men offered hands to help her sit up. Oliver must have opened her townhouse and let them in. They had helped  themselves to her coffee while she was out.

“Sorry about that.  Didn’t mean to freak you guys out.” She scooted off the sofa and went to get a cup of the still hot coffee.  The men followed and Oliver leaned against her counter, looking too much at home in her small kitchen.

“So,” she started, turning her attention to the coffee and not trying to overwhelm Barry with the millions of questions buzzing around her head.

“You get hit by lighting and got superpowers?”

“And abs.” He dryly quibbled.

She blinked, “Excuse me?”  

Barry laughed and scratched the back of his neck.  Oliver just gave him one of his Arrow-y looks.  Barry swallowed hard, shifting his attention back to Felicity.

“Um, sorry I didn’t call or tell you I was coming, but something happened tonight that I needed to see you-” he paused and looked at Oliver, “both of you.  I need your help.”

Barry licked his lips and the story spilled out in a flood. “I woke up a couple of days ago,” he winced at Felicity and said, “Sorry, so much as happened, I haven’t had a chance to call you.”

A little pang of hurt stung her, but she already had come to terms a while ago that she and Barry weren’t going to work out.  Not with the mentions of mysterious Irises and well as her own issues.  She tried really hard not to glance Oliver’s way. Though Felicity had hoped someone had told him she had been worried and checked on him often...which brought another point to her mind.

“Wait,” she interrupted. “Why didn’t Cisco or Caitlin call me?  They knew I was checking in on you.”

Again the pained expression came across Barry’s face.  Oliver said, “Why don’t we listen to him first and save the questions to the end.” He motioned for Barry to continue. She took another sip of her coffee, but it tasted terrible.  Part of her wanted to comment on it, but Barry’s story was more important.

Barry shot Oliver a grateful glance and started again. “I woke up a few days ago, and immediately things were different.” Barry started to pace the room, running his hand through his disheveled brown hair, as if the energy in his limbs had been stored in reserves over the long months of his coma.

“Things just look different, like slower, or faster from your point of view and then I went on a run and I did-” he gestured to himself, “Well, you know.”  

Oliver nodded, propped his elbow on her counter and said, “Okay, why come all the way to Starling?  What happened tonight, Barry?”

Barry’s eyes glittered, almost in tears, “I think I found my mother’s murderer tonight. And he works for Star Labs.”

 

 

For a dead man, Malcolm Merlyn still lived the good life.

After all, if you had to continue to exist beyond the living, you might as well make your stay in purgatory as comfortable as possible.

However, comfort came at a price and Malcolm’s price was extremely high. After his “death” most of his company had been lost to shareholders and investors.  If Tommy had the decency to stay alive, then Malcolm could have funneled funds from him without anyone being the wiser.

However, his dear son decided he needed to play hero and died for his efforts. Tommy’s demise caused a major crimp in his plans to remain alive after Oliver Queen tried his very best to kill him.

Tried and failed.

Malcolm smiled into the office and enjoyed again watching the ocean outside of his cliff house estate.  Though funds were limited, and he only controlled a fraction of the wealth previously afforded to him, it did not mean he was destitute.

It also did not mean he could not fund a certain Australian to destroy Oliver Queen bit by little bit.

Slade Wilson had been a lost soul wandering his way around Asia, doing jobs here and there when Malcolm heard of him.  He had heard of a strange man with one eye, saving and slaving any way he could to get back to the States.  The name Oliver Queen - meaningless in Asia - meant everything to Malcolm.

The two men met and formed an alliance.

After all, Malcolm wanted Thea and wanted to destroy Oliver and Moira, without having his hands dirtied at all. Slade wanted to demolish Oliver Queen’s soul. A fair business arrangement.

He touched the photo currently framed on his desk.  The young woman in it had long brown hair and blue eyes.  His eyes.  

Thea,  all of this for you, Malcolm thought to himself.

Moira had committed the worst mistake of her life when she threatened him.  Malcolm had offered her a choice and instead, she tried to sic the League back on him.

However, if the League had taught anything to Malcolm, it was the importance of survival and blending unseen.  He could not actually confront Thea while her family was around.  He could not offer his assistance while she had ties to her mother, brother, and that disgraceful boyfriend.  He had to severe them all, but he had to make her think it was her idea.  Had to remove all options to her, leaving only one viable road, leading straight to him.

Mr. Slade had done well enough.  He killed Moira, decimated Oliver, and revealed the truth to Thea -- all without Malcolm even stepping foot into Starling City.

All worth every single penny Malcolm invested into Wilson’s campaign.

The rampaging army causing havoc through the Glades was an added bonus.

However, Wilson was not completely successful.  Oliver still lived.  His partners still lived. And if Malcolm was to complete his plan with Thea, they needed to be gone.

For that to happen, he would need more money.

Malcolm rose from his chair and stood by the large window panels.  He would have deal with the devil.

The door to his office opened.  His butler, James, stepped in and said in a low whisper.  “Sir, Mr. Lord is here.”

Malcolm stared at the waves crashing against the rocks.

_For Thea_.

“Let him in.”

 

 

The cup slipped from Felicity’s hand and thudded on the counter. Liquid splashed everywhere. Oliver and Barry both start towards her but she waved them off, heat coloring her cheeks.

“Sorry.  What makes you think you found him?” She asked, trying to appear nonchalant while grabbing paper towels to clean up the mess.

Barry let out a sigh and the pacing picked up.  Felicity doubted  he noticed that now he moved and did mini sprints, blurring and ending up at the other end of the room in a second.

“I am not the only person with abilities at Star Labs.  Looks like there is a whole division of metas that the scientists are observing.”

“Metas?” Oliver said, now sitting on the stool.  Felicity could see his hand flex open and close and his shoulders tense.

Barry nodded and explained, “Metahumans. At least that is what Cisco say we are called.  Human beings with extra abilities.”

“There are more?”  Felicity squeaked out, then cleared her throat to continue, “What can they do?”

He shrugged, “Don’t know exactly.  The docs are too keen about the metas’ hangout and comparing notes.”

A horrible thought crossed Felicity’s mind, “They aren’t keeping you captive are they? Are they doing some weird experiments to you? They haven’t tried to probing because you know, I can make them all-”

“Felicity,” Oliver said softly and placed his hand on top of hers.  The warmth of his touch stilled her rambling and, startled, she glanced into his eyes.  

Take a breath, they seemed to say.

She did.

“No,” Barry said, again still pacing, “They let me leave. I have been home. Saw Iris, but when I came back tonight, I saw him.”

Again Felicity tried not to wince at the mention of his friend, Iris.  It really just wasn’t meant to be.

“He was in the lab.  Cisco and Caitlin didn’t see me come into the observation room. But I could see a man running and he was a blur like me, except he also created some sort of wind. Things started to fly around the room and it reminds me exactly like what I saw when I was a kid.”

Barry stopped then. His face pale. A tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

“I need you, Felicity. I need you to help me find out who is he and what else does Star Labs know about my mother, me, the other metas.  I don’t know who to trust.”  

Barry seemed to hum, his body was in one place, but Felicity could see the outside of his body seem to blur.  She pulled her hand out of Oliver’s and walked to Barry. Both she and Oliver shared a look. Oliver nodded.

With both hands, she reached out and grabbed Barry’s vibrating arm.

At her touch, he stilled and his breath came out in huffs.

“We will help you any way we can.”

 

 

“He’s asleep.” Felicity walked back into her living room.

Oliver tried to keep his face neutral and just nodded in acknowledgment as he watched her let out a sigh and plop down next to him on the sofa.

He really didn’t like the idea of Barry spending the night in her spare bedroom, but he knew better than to mention that to Felicity.

She looked drained.  The pretty dress was rumbled from him grabbing her when she fainted and bringing her in the townhouse.  Her hair was coming undone and her face expressed the shocks they had just experienced in the last couple of hours.

Did they just attend their best friend’s wedding five hours ago? It sure as hell felt like a year ago.

“How does someone get hit by lightning, go into a coma and then come out with actual superhuman powers.  I mean that happens in books and movies where the law of physics need not apply, but this is the real world.  This doesn’t happen in the real world.” Felicity gestured in the air during her ramble, as if trying to construct an invisible puzzle in front of her.

“How does a serum turn a man into a monster?” Oliver uttered.

She turned to Oliver with a jolt. “Wow. Yeah, wow...um... I guess...but still, super strength and healing, while still very creepy, isn’t the same thing as moving as fast as light. I mean if he can do that, what else can the other metas do.”

Exhaustion hit Oliver and he just felt old. Too old and too weary of everything his life kept throwing his way. Seriously, he knew he had been an irresponsible asshole in his past and he made the worse possible relationship choices, but honestly, he thought he had paid his dues. Guess not. Guess being the hero meant he had to deal with the impossible on a Friday night after a nice dinner.

He grabbed her hand again and gave it a quick squeeze. Oliver wanted to let his hold linger on hers, but he knew he had to let go. Especially after the damn talk he had with Diggle last night.

“We will find out.  You find out what you can about Star Labs. When Barry rests, I will go back with him to Central City.  He may not know how to handle this hero stuff, but we are pros.” He winked and felt a smile at her small laugh.

“We are, aren’t we.”

“So, what happened to your neighbors?”

Like an owl, she just blinked behind her glasses.  Oliver chuckled, enjoying for a moment her confused expression.

“I saw the ‘For Rent’ sign when we came up. What happened?”

Comprehension cleared her expression and a big “Oh” formed on her lips.

She gave him a wry smile, “Well, let’s see. They thought the earthquake thing was a pretty isolated experience and nothing like that could happen again, so hey, we can deal with that!  Then they saw the city overrun by dudes in dress up and decided that was one apocalypse too many. They moved last week to live with their daughter in Boca.”

“Ah,” Oliver said. Even though she had other neighbors around her in the area, Oliver didn’t like the fact she didn’t have anyone next to her.

What if something happened and she needed help? What if no one could hear her.

Images of Felicity screaming and crying out for help bombard him for a moment.  A horrible knot clenched in his stomach and he felt sick.

“Oliver, are you okay?” Her sweet, worried voice cut through his mental nightmare.

“Yeah,” he said, trying and failing to sound fine. The expression on Felicity’s face didn’t change.

Time to get out before he did something stupid. Like hug her. Or even worse, kiss her.

“I am going to get out of your hair.  Are you sure you are okay?”  He searched her face for any sign that she didn’t want to be alone with Barry in the house, but only concern for him shone from her eyes.

“Yep, we are good.  I will call you as soon as Barry gets up.”

Oliver gave a firm nod and walked to the door. He opened it and looked back.

Felicity leaned against the open doorway.

“Hey, Oliver.” She said. The words almost a whisper. “Thanks again.”

Confused, he said, “For?”

She looked back behind her toward the hallway housing a now sleeping Barry Allen.

“For being here. For helping. For being you.”

A stray strand of hair escaped her bun.  The impulse overtook him before his better judgment could talk him out of it. He brushed it back behind her ear.  The minuscule contact of his fingertips against her ear sent a tingle down his hand.

She let out a small gasp.

“Always.” He didn’t intend his voice to sound lower. Didn’t intend his head to dip down a fraction.

Then, Felicity, the smartest one between them, gulped and took a step back. Her smile was still warm, but there was a tremor in it as she closed the door.

 

A chill permitted the air when Oliver stepped outside.  The jointed pouch extended to beyond Felicity’s door to the empty house next door.  He frowned but forced himself to walked down the steps and head toward the restraint to get his car.

It was late.  The houses around him all slumbered.  The muted sounds of crickets and an occasional cat or dog provided the soundtrack to his thoughts.

Damn Diggle and his shitty timing.

Sighing, Oliver scrubbed a hand over his face.  Actually, if he was honest himself, he couldn’t blame Diggle. He knew it was only a matter of time before his friend was going to ask about what happened _that night_.

Oliver knew Diggle was aware of some of the details of what happened that night. Hard to miss with Felicity being at the plant the same time as he was with Slade in tow. Though she never said anything to Oliver, he was sure she had some sort of conversation with Diggle.

Nails bit into his palms, not that he begrudged their relationship.  He knew they loved each other and talked, it just _hurt_  a little that Felicity didn’t feel like she could be that way with him.  Oh, she talked to him, often to remind him to take his head out of his ass, but she didn’t open up much to him.  Her serious conversations normally dealt with his issues or situations.  Never hers.

She went to Diggle for that, or at least when John asked about it, she usually responded.

Maybe it had to do with the fact they acted like siblings, with John as the protective older brother. Or maybe it was because Diggle was easier to talk to, but she opened up more to him than Oliver.

Not that Oliver pushed.  Their conversations, while still similar to before, still held a heavier weight than before and he knew why. _ I love you. Do you understand?_

He gulped as if to lessen the boulder of guilt lodged in his stomach.  And those words, and her face while Slade held the blade against her pale neck is exactly what Digg wanted to discuss last night while reviewing the layout blueprints for the construction crew.

“Did you mean it?” John asked, not looking up from the papers in front of him.  A cold chill slammed into Oliver and for once he didn’t even bother hiding it. Oliver knew exactly what Digg was talking about.

He could lie.  He could say nothing.  There were options. Just like the one Felicity offered at the beach. A way out.

No, Oliver didn’t want to lie. He didn’t want to hide from that single truth. It was the only damn good thing that came out of that horror.  There in the mansion, surrounded by the relic of his former life and the shards of his current one. Knowing a mad man was watching, and staring down into the eyes of the one person who, against all odds, the one person who shouldn’t  still be by him, waited for an explanation. She would fight. She would die. She would do what is right. Felicity Smoak did not know any other way to be.  And in that moment, when her lips parted into an astonished, “Oh,” eyes wide behind her glasses, Oliver felt his whole body and soul sing. It pulsed and pushed and burst through him, blinding him and leaving him a little breathless.

_“ I love you.”_

He hadn’t realized he said it out loud until her lips parted in shock.  His heart thundered in his chest and his fingers tingles with the syringe.  His hope, their hope contained in the glass container.  Before he could overthink it, before his conscious crushed him to the ground, he took a leap of faith.

She could do this. _They_   could do this.   _You are not alone,_  She told him earlier that night.  So much fearless courage. He pushed it into her hands.  A focus came into her eyes, like a fog cleaning.

Oliver knew she understood.  Felicity’s fingers closed around the syringe.  

_ “Do you understand?” _

_ “Yes.” _

With the silence, John did look up. His dark eyes serious and solemn.

“Yes.”

Diggle sighed and pushed back on his chair and leaned back.

“Okay then, what are you going to do about it?”  

Oliver let out a humorless laugh, “Nothing.”

Diggle’s forehead crinkled, “What do you mean nothing?”

“That is exactly what I mean.  Felicity is...“ Frustration bubbled under his skin, clogging his throat. Words were inadequate to describe the enormity of Felicity Megan Smoak and her meaning to him. Love didn’t even approach the vicinity of his emotions.  He settled for mediocre terms he could express, “She is too important to me. I can’t touch her. I will just screw it up.”

“Oliver,“ John said. Ready to rebuttal but Oliver cut him off.

“Seriously, John.  Look around me! I have never really been in a functional relationship with a woman. I was horrible to Laurel, then completely destroyed Sara, Helena was damaged already and Mckenna got hurt just going on dates with me!  I don’t know how to sustain anything real and Felicity deserves real.”

“Well, that is different.” John muttered, his lopsided smirk gracing his face.

Oliver blinked, “What’s different?”

John stretched his arms and linked his hands behind his head,”I just thought I was going to have to argue with you about her being in danger and you can’t really care about someone with the life you lead.”

“She told you about that?”

“Yep.”

Oliver plopped down into the chair next to him. “That is still true.  She is in danger. But frankly, she is in danger regardless if she is with me or not. Though being with me will only make her more of a target than she already is, we have to keep her safe.“

John nodded in agreement, but his face fell.

“Oliver, I think you are right- _to a point_.  There are things you need to figure out on your own and heal before you are ready for anything remotely like a real relationship. I don’t want our girl hurt, but we both have to remember she has a mind of her own.”

Now Oliver smirks, “Thanks, Digg. Your pep talks are so uplifting.”

Diggle laughed, but kept going,”I know they are as good as Felicity’s,” Oliver winced at her name,” but I think if you work on it, I think you can find yourself in a good place. You are worthy of love, Oliver.  But you need to be willing to accept it when it is offered.  Fix your shit, because while I am sure she isn’t going anywhere right now, Felicity is too alive to wait around forever.”

“I don’t want her to, Digg.  I want her happy and living her life.”

John eyed him. Oliver felt like he was boring into his core.

“I know you want to believe that.  Just saying, don’t procrastinate.”

After that, Diggle changed the subject.

Goosebumps littered his skin as the restaurant came into view.  He couldn’t say if it was because of John’s warning or the air.

But one thing was sure, Oliver couldn’t put if off anymore. He needed to start making some serious changes in his life. The last two years since the island had been full-on one horrible thing followed by another.  He barely had time to breathe, let alone process what has happened. And yet, somehow in the middle of all that chaos, he was graced. Graced with a brother like Diggle and this fascinating puzzle of a woman who was all light and colors and air in his suffocating life.

_ I believe in you. _

A tendril of hope curled around the dark shadows of his heart.  He felt it searching for a light and growing, spreading within the shell of his fractured soul.  Oliver let out a shuddered breath, taking in a deep gulp of the cold air.  It tingled like he inhaled snowflakes.

It would be messy. Hard.  Before the island, he avoided confrontation. Honesty and truth were not even words he understood let alone used and stood by. Even when he returned, it was hard for him to be those two things. Except with her and Diggle. Both dragged the truth and honesty from bowels of his core, so deep, the wrenching often left him light head and weak.

But afterward, when they would ingest his secrets, their strength infused him. Especially her.  Felicity refused to back down, even when Diggle would. She refused to allow him to stay and die in the darkness.  She refused and slapped him back to life. Forcing him to see himself, see the world around him.  She always wanted him to stop hiding behind lies. God, look what she did with his mother. Even when she thought she would lose someone important to her, she told the truth. She risked so much more than Oliver could.  Her courage awed him. And somehow this woman, believed in him, down to the bones of her petite frame to do the right thing.

_ Like a hero. _

Truth and honesty hurt. It burned and hallowed him, yet for her, it gave her guidance, purpose.

_ Tell him what happened while he was under the marikuru. _

He had to talk to Roy. It was time to clear some things up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay all! Real life intervened, but here we are back on track! Thank you again to my fantastic beta and best friend Kaya! Thank you all for your wonderful comments and kudos! Knowing someone wants to read this keeps me on track each week.
> 
> Big hugs to all and I hope you enjoy!


	5. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets and conversations have a way of bringing things to light.

Oliver waited for Roy at his place until the night faded and dawn crept up from the horizon. For the long hours he waiting for Roy to come in, Oliver examined the problem. Roy was young and reckless and brave. He had a good heart and soul, and despite his past, Oliver wanted to shield him from the truth of what happened to him in the last weeks. Regardless of his bravado, Roy was scared and a little unstable after the mirakuru injection, which was one of the reasons Oliver pushed Roy to break up with Thea.

A pang stabbed his heart. _Thea_ , she was another person lost to him. Oliver also had to admit, thinking for a moment of the last car ride with his mother and sister, of how she didn’t want any more lies and secrets, and yet he used lies and secrets to justify to keep her safe.

Except she wasn’t.

His baby sister wandered the world right now, and Oliver didn’t know who she was with and where she was. It ate at him and even though he knew Felicity had every possible search going known to man, it didn’t stop him from trying to find her on his own. Oliver knew it had something to do with the phone call she made on the day she wrote the letter to Roy. It had been a burner phone, and even knowing the general location-the river-the trail went cold. Something nagged Oliver and the question of _who_ Thea called, ran around and around in his mind.

After six-thirty in the morning and Roy still hadn’t shown, Oliver decided to test a theory.

Verdant looked more like the foundry that it once was, an iron skeleton gutted and laid bare to the world around it. Oliver tried not to focus on the ruins of his former club and the memories evoked. The large sign dangled haphazardly on one hinge. He headed to the old lair and wasn’t surprise to see Roy once again, working out in the ruins of their old headquarters.

Seems like Roy and himself were more alike than, he thought. They both returned to their own private hells as a way to punish themselves. Oliver, it was Lian Yu for obvious reasons, and Verdant for Roy because the whole building was a consistent reminder of Thea, of joining the team, losing Thea, and losing himself.

Oliver found him much like he found him a couple of weeks before, beating on a broken dummy. Roy’s taped hands looked dusty and held a tinge of copper.

Concern inundated Oliver. He didn’t speak, Roy noticed when he entered the room. The younger man spared him a single glance before continuing to beat on the dummy.

Oliver was a man action. The years surviving- _everything_ -honed him into a machine were a second thought could kill you. Thus, Oliver didn’t stop and think about how to approach someone often, he went with instinct and kept as much of his thoughts and intentions to himself, waiting to see what the other person revealed.

For the most part it worked, Oliver still breathed and lived. But watching Roy struggle with his rage, his frustration and anxiety, a part of him, which Oliver didn’t think he had ever examined before, made him wait.

Oliver sank down on the ground and said nothing. Roy ignored him and slammed hit after hit on the battered wood. The rhythmic beat of the dance filled the decimated space. It comforted Oliver, the sound of body against wood and the thuds of blows.

Oliver didn’t know how much time had passed, but some time later, Roy let out a grunt and dropped his arms. Sweat poured off him and he sucked in deep breaths. He dropped to the floor across from Oliver and stared down at his taped hands resting on his knees.

“I’m having nightmares.” Roy said in a conversational tone, his voice neutral. “I keep seeing things, like Thea and doing things...hurting people.”

Awareness and regret lurched through Oliver. Had Roy been fighting this, alongside losing Thea all this time? How had he not noticed? Had Oliver become so oblivious to miss the signs, being short tempered, not sleeping, explosive behavior? How could have Oliver thought this was just about Thea leaving?

But even if he couldn’t find his sister right now, he could help the man she loved. Guilt and remorse made him pause and he tried to think the best way to respond. He really messed the poor kid up. Roy never was by any stretch of the imagination pure. He was tough and jaded and a little bitter, but underneath it all, Oliver knew Roy still was raw and vulnerable and looking for his place. Like Felicity had said, Roy was like an orphan, putting up a brave front while he was falling apart inside. Oliver would know, Roy was just like him-except he hadn’t learned to confront and build from the horrors. Roy survived, but he didn’t know how to persevere beyond just breathing.

Roy needed to know the truth about everything. The only way he could actually move on was to confront this.

“Roy,” Oliver said softly, letting the seriousness of his next words imprint themselves in his name, “you weren’t unconscious the entire time. The mirakuru and Slade’s machine, they put you in a mindless rage, we had to sedate you, but at one point it wasn’t enough and you woke up.”

Oliver paused there, and let the information sink in. Roy’s eyes glittered and shifted back and forth as if he was reading something horrific in front of him. His mouth hung a little open and Oliver pressed on, knowing this would have to be swift.”You didn’t recognize us. You couldn’t even speak for the most part. It was like the rage took over your body and you only acted on instinct and madness.”

Roy swallowed,”Then, Thea, that stuff-“

Regret, so much regret flooded, Oliver. Why had he ever let Roy into this life? _You didn’t let him in, Oliver. Roy chose to be here. He fought to be here and could have become his own brand of vigilantism- would probably be already dead-if you hadn’t included him._ The voice in his head sounded a little too much like Felicity’s.

“I don’t know what you remember, or have dreamt, but-“ Oliver didn’t want to hurt Roy anymore, he could see the panic seeped on the younger man’s face and his fists clenched open and close. But in this instance, Oliver knew the truth, even as terrible as it was-needed to be confronted.

“Diggle tried to stop you when woke, and you threw him into the table.We fought and you won when you hit my knee. ” The named appendage ached, but Oliver continued, getting to the two more horrible sections of the story. Oliver knew the rest of it would shatter him, but Roy was strong and he wasn't alone. They would help him, make him better, forgive him even if he couldn’t forgive himself.

“Two officers tried to stop you.” Roy’s breath came in out tight, rapid puffs. Oliver knew then Roy had dreamt of the part coming next, “one was seriously injured. The other-“Oliver paused trying to find the best way to say it, but Roy finished it for him in a hollow voice,”I killed him. I killed a man and I didn’t know it.”

Then Roy shot up and,” And Thea, did I hurt her?” His face full of self-revulsion and disgust, he looked down to his taped hands.

“You tried to. Both Thea and Sin protected you. You begged Sara to kill you. It was the only thing you said during the whole thing,”

Lost. Roy looked so lost, his body trembled and Oliver recognized the signs of shock. He stood up and put his hand on the younger man’s shoulders.

“Roy,” Oliver said softly, “I know what it is to have done things that are so horrendous, so despicable that I could never, ever forgive myself. I know what it is to feel like you are damaged and broken. I know what it feels like to feel unworthy, of anything, especially compassion.” Roy’s face contorted for control, but silent tears leaked out. He rubbed them off with his hands furiously.

Then Oliver understood why Felicity insisted he talk to Roy. “You are a good man even if you did a bad thing. You aren’t alone,” Oliver said, remembering all the times Diggle and Felicity said that to him during horrendous, dark times. Times he felt less than human, useless for anything other than fighting and dying, much like Roy felt like this very moment.

Oliver applied more force and made Roy look at him straight in the eye. Despair reigned in their depths, but Oliver shook him a little, emphasizing his point,”You are not alone. We are here for you and we will not give up on you.”

Oliver noticed an internal struggle on his apprentice’s face. Then his face smoothed and he swallowed.

“Thanks, man.” Roy said. He moved away from Oliver and grabbed his gear. “Wanna get some breakfast?”

Oliver smiled and said, “Sure.”

 

 

Barry flashed past Oliver and into the side alley in an instant.

Oliver shot up a rappel arrow and swung after him.

It had been a week now since Oliver returned with Barry to Central City. Since returning, Barry had strategically linked a transmitter chip to one of Star Labs unused stations and Felicity got to work in Starling, sorting through their files.

What she found now had them running around the city observing the names she now compiled in a list.

She explained it to both of them the first night via video chat, while Oliver and Barry sat in his small apartment. “It seems the cloud of radiation and particles after the explosion irradiated the city. Like Barry, other people seem to have been affected and it looks like Star Labs has been quietly observing and conducting testing on the individuals.”

Barry had looked confused and scratched his head, “But then you are saying these people started to show abilities up after the explosion.”

Felicity stared back at them through the computer screen, Her eyes worried, and she bit her lower lip, she sighed, “It looks that way. I haven’t finished cross referencing all of them yet, but it looks like none of seemed to have any abilities before that night.”

Barry slouched against his chair. Oliver focused on Felicity and said, “Okay, but you haven’t finished the whole list yet and even then, those are just the people Star Labs has identified as a meta. There may be people who preceded the explosion.”

Felicity’s eyes softened and Oliver could almost hear her say, _Thank you._

Some of the hopeless in Barry’s face lightened and said, “Yeah, yeah that is right.”

After that, Felicity sent them a list of potential individuals to observe. While nothing had happened thus far, it was interesting to see the manifestation of the Meta in others. They came across a man who was able to blend into the walls. Other, a teenager, could make ice spike from his fingers.

So far, all those they had trailed seemed decent enough people-even if the powers they now possessed concerned them-since most of them were more than happy to come to their Star Labs visits and receive the free medical treatment provided by the facility.

Except the one man they were following today. According to Felicity, Jason Frazer had missed his last two appointments with Star Labs. When Oliver and Barry arrived in Oliver’s rental car during the late afternoon, they expected to find a young man in his early twenties getting ready for work-as an assistant manager at a QuickSpend. Instead, when they stopped the car, Oliver noticed smoke coming from one of the windows.

Then the house exploded.

“Get down!” Oliver screamed and pushed the younger man’s head towards the floor of the vehicle.

Oliver heard shrapnel strike the car. Glass shattered and rain down on them.

Then it stopped.

“What just happened?” Barry asked, confusion and while a small sliver of blood streamed down his face. A piece of glass must have cut him.

Oliver strengthened out and looked out the ruined window to the obliterated house.

Through the smoke and flames, Oliver could vaguely see a figure running away.

“I don’t know, but we are going to find out.”

 

 

Oliver pressed Felicity’s name on his phone.

“Hey,” her clear voice came through the line, ”What’s up. How was Frazer?”

Oliver frowned and felt the crease in his forehead.

“Frazer just blew up his house.”

“What! Are you okay? Is Barry with you?” Oliver sighed and said, “We are fine, though the rental is damaged.”

“Wonderful, the first time you need to rent a car in your life and you damage it. You know John isn’t going to let you hear the end of it.”

“Felicity.” Oliver said her name tightly and tried to reel her back to the topic at hand.

He could hear her fingers typing and waited for her to speak in her usual warm tones, “I don’t see anything, Oliver. He seems like an average guy. No arrest record, nothing in his medical files regarding depression or aggression. High school graduated, early twenties, a couple of courses at Central City Community College. Single, lives with his mother. Is as an assistant manager. Not even a traffic ticket. Definitely not someone who would blow up his own house.”

“Where does he work?”

Felicity relayed the address.

“Okay, thanks.”

He felt her hesitation, ”Felicity?”

She cleared her throat, her words heavy with concern, “Oliver, please be careful. We don’t have any real idea of what these people can do, and if Frazer can blow up-” Her voice trailed off and Oliver wished she was in front of him so he could reassure her.

“I will.” _I promise,_ he wanted to add but knew he couldn’t. Oliver didn’t want to give promises he could not keep.

Barry sat still during the conversation and when Oliver slipped the phone in his pocket, the speeder had a curious expression on his angular face.

“What?”

Barry shook his head and a lopsided smile formed on his lips, “Nothing, nothing.” Barry looked away and towards the city, “Where to?”

“Felicity gave me his work address. Call it a hunch.” He turned on the battered car and sped down the road.

 

Two blocks away from Frazer’s job and with the night setting in, Oliver changed quickly while Barry went ahead. If Frazer was a menace, Oliver didn’t wanted to be limited in resources if they had to neutralize him.

When Oliver came into view of the building, Barry already was on the scene. People were screaming and scrabbling to get out of the store. Since the island, Oliver hated being right. Nothing good ever came from it and Frazer was living up to all of Oliver’s past experiences.

Plumes of smoke billowed from the open doors and in the shadows of the windows and lights flicking, a column of red blazed in the center of the store. Frazer’s outline in its core.

Barry stood by the entrance.

“He is out of control. If he keeps that up, he is going to bring the whole place down on himself.”

Oliver nodded, “I can knock him out with one of my arrows, but the heat will deflect.” Barry started at the human inferno and said, “We need to starve his fuel source. I have an idea. When you see the flames starting to die down, use of your concussion arrows to take him down.”

“Sounds good.”

They stepped inside, the sprinkler system poured rain down on them, but Frazer’s inferno raged on. His screams melted with the anguished sounds of the structure fighting to stay upright. Things popped, snapped and seared, giving the whole scene an unholy melody.

A shiver of unease tramped up and down Oliver’s back. Barry stood in the water for a moment, letting it soak him completely. Oliver notched the arrow and gave Barry the okay.

Barry sped away and circled around Frazer so fast Oliver couldn’t tell where Barry was in the streaming trail of light he left behind him. Faster and faster, Barry went and the flames around Frazer grew dimmer, darkness closed in inch by inch as Barry’s speed cut off the oxygen feeding Frazer.

Then, like a veil being lifted, Oliver could see Frazer’s tortured face emerging from the heat waves and fire.

Oliver fired.

 

A couple of hours later, both Oliver and Barry had showered and were eating Chinese take-out as Barry watched the news. The strange incident was covered, but no mention of either the Arrow or a man faster than bullet were cited. Frazer was seen taken out of the store and put into a special van branded with the Star Labs emblem.

“He was normal and stable before this,” Barry said, turning off the TV. Worry etched his young face. “How many more are like him? What about if there are others who use their abilities like that, like the man who killed my mother? “

“What do you want to do about it?” Oliver asked.

Barry started at him, confused, “What do you mean?”

Oliver sat back and took a bite of his Lo Mien, “I mean, you are a brave guy, Barry. Like someone once told me, you have the opportunity to make a real difference, “ Oliver gave Barry a wry smile, “And it seems to me, you don’t have the heart just to sit and ignore people in need.”

The young man just laughed, disbelief evident in his stance, “Oliver, I am just a regular guy who happened to be hit by lightning.”

Oliver took another bite and swallowed before answering, “No Barry, a regular guy wouldn’t have saved my life. A regular guy wouldn’t have done what you did today. That was heroic. I think that lightning chose you. Your city is going through some pretty unbelievable changes and I think it needs a defender who can match those trying to hurt it.”

Barry opened and closed his mouth a few times before seeming to give up on speech and plopped down in a chair.

“I can’t be you, Oliver.” Barry said, his voice very soft and small. Oliver reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t be me. Be better.”

Barry’s eyes shot up.

“I have done things, Barry. You don’t have any of that. Use that, embrace it. Be the hero you already are. We will help you find him, but in the meantime, you have a chance to do some real good here. I have a feeling Frazer isn’t going to be the only meta who loses control or decides the law doesn’t apply to them. Central City needs a guardian angel.”

Barry’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open a little.

Oliver smirked, enjoying for a moment the fact he just rendered Barry Allan speechless, ”Oh and take your own advice and wear a mask.”

Barry laughed.

 

 

 Sunlight streamed into Felicity’s bedroom and she groaned pushing the pillow over her head and tried to drown out the bright light.

She hadn’t gotten home until well into the night and had only slept a couple of hours. The construction crew was finishing up the last of the office renovations late yesterday, and after they left, Felicity couldn’t help herself from setting up her new office and configuring the system to communicate with the lair downstairs. Diggle would be back today from his second honeymoon and Felicity wanted everything to be perfect.

She forced herself out of bed and lumbered her way to the bathroom. Oliver would be back today as well, and she attempted not to linger too much on the thought how much the week away had affected her.

Felicity never told him and most likely never would tell him, how horrible those five months were for her when he ran away to Lian Yu.

And she was only _half_ in love with him then. Now, the few days of distance had been much worse and _she_ spoke to him every day, several times each day in fact and it still didn’t seem to stem off the panic and anxiety of their separation.

She knew she was being an idiot and it made no rational sense, but Felicity couldn’t help it. It just was. Maybe knowing he was in the same city and she would be seeing him today, would allow her brain to stop thinking of the worst possible situations or replaying Oliver dying in some gruesome death, over and over.

Maybe tonight she could sleep.

Sleep, yes, sleep would be lovely.

Yawning, she stripped and stepped into the scathing shower getting ready for the day.

 

Diggle was already in his new office when Felicity came in. The once desolate warehouse now looked modern and inviting with lovely exposed brick. The cement floors were polished and clean. Glass walls and tasteful, slick wooden furniture now filled the new offices of Liber Security Consultants.

John saw her and came out, a big smile on his face, ”Hey there!”

“Hi!” Felicity gave him a big hug, so happy to have him back, ”How was the trip? How is Lyla? Is she coming in?”

Happiness looked good on John, it made his stern face more approachable and warm. ”She was a little under the weather because of the morning sickness. She might be in later, but I don’t expect her in today.”

He looked around and said, ”Oliver did a good job. The place looks great!”

“Actually, Felicity did it all. I was in Central City until this morning.” Felicity hadn’t heard him come in, but Oliver’s deep voice cut in and she saw him emerge from the direction of the basement. He looked a little haggard with circles under his eyes. He wore a pair of sweat and a gray t-shirt.

Felicity frowned, “When did you get in?” She asked, not missing John’s sharp look.

“What were you doing in Central City?” John asked.

“Barry came to us while you were on vacation. Come down to the lair, there are some things Felicity and I have to catch you up on.”

After the debrief, John just stared at both of them and Felicity’s computer in utter disbelief.

“You are serious. This is actually happening?”

Felicity laughed, it was short and hard, “Yep. I saw Barry in action and then seeing all the videos I lifted off Star Labs. Let’s just say the mirakuru army has got nothing on some of these people.”

“What are we going to do about it?” John asked in a hushed, worried whisper.

Oliver’s face tightened and he shook his head. “Right now, nothing. Barry is there keeping an eye on things. He will reach out if he needs help. From what we can gather so far, the majority of the people are decent enough people who haven’t used their new abilities in negative ways. We can’t just assume just because someone has been affected by the particle cloud they will hurt others. Barry is a prime example of this.”

Felicity nodded in agreement.

John went pale, “Well, crap” and placed his head in his hands.

Oliver patted Diggle on his back and snorted, “Pretty much summons it up.”

Felicity opened her mouth to say something when Oliver’s phone went off next to her, it buzzed like a bee on her desk. She noticed it was Walter calling.

Oliver picked it up and said, ”Hi Walter.”

“Okay, when?” Confused slowed his speech, and worry lines bracketed his lips.

“Alright, I will see you in an hour.” Oliver said and disconnected the call.

“Is everything okay?” Felicity asked. He looked at her, blue eyes troubled.

“Don’t know. He says he needs to see me. It isn’t about Queen Consolidated. But he sounded strange.”

John pulled his head out of his hands and said, “Do you want me to go with you?”

The faraway glaze over Oliver’s eyes hadn’t disappeared, but Oliver shook his head, ”No. Let me get changed. Digg, could you call Roy and have him come in. He has been patrolling, but now that we are both back, it would be good to start up on his training again.”

John nodded sharply, ”No problem.”

Oliver glanced over to Felicity and said in a steady, serious tone, ”I told him what happened while he was blacked out. He is still working through it all, but he was thankful to be told.”

A heady sensation bloomed in her chest. Pride and love mingled and spread through her.

“Good.” She said simply.

 

 

Oliver walked into Walter’s austere office in Starling City Bank with a bit of trepidation.

Walter had sounded _off_. The instincts honed by Slade and others on how to survive were now screaming.

Oliver kept his outward appearance calm, but inside he felt like a spring about to pop.

Walter saw him enter and moved from behind his desk, “Oliver, please take a seat.” He motioned to a pair of leather chairs flanking the ends of his desk.

Oliver took the one to the right and Walter took residence in its twin. In front of Walter, a manila folder sat. Sweat broke around Oliver’s neck. He had a horrible feeling that innocuous folder was going to irrevocably change his life.

“Oliver,” Walter started, straightening his jacket and clearing his throat.

Definitely something was _very_ wrong. Walter was stalling.

Oliver decided to wait him out and let the silence drag to force Walter to continue, “Oliver,” he started again, “I just spoke with your mother’s lawyers this morning.”

“Alright,” Oliver said, though not sure why this could be so concerning. After his mother’s death, Walter became acted as the steward of the estate and many of the legal communications went through him.

Walter let out a sigh and his discomfort grew. Oliver didn’t think he had ever seen Walter fidget.

“Oliver, did you know a young girl by the name Samantha Clayton?”

For a moment, Oliver drew a blank. Sandra? Did he know a Sandra? He was about to say no, when the vague, faded memory of a pretty brunette with serious eyes came back to him. He stomach revolted.

“I knew her school. She tutored me in English.”

Walter’s dark eyes glittered.

He picked up the folder and held it out to Oliver.

“Oliver, I am sorry to tell you this way. But it seems you have a son.”  

 

Felicity opened the door to her townhouse The air held a _wrongness,_ Someone was here. Her heart jumped into her throat and she grabbed the bat Diggle had left her during the summer after the Undertaking. The thundering of her heart drowned out all the noise and she crept into the foyer and noticed movement to her left.

A figured sat in her living room. The darkness enveloped the space, but there was definitely a large man in shadows sitting on her sofa.

_Drinking?_

_Who would break in-_

“Felicity?” Oliver’s voice came hesitantly from the gloom. A click of a glass landed on her coffee table.

Felicity lowered the bat, “Oliver? What are you doing here in the dark, I mean, I know you have a key and all, but at least put on a light, you scared me half to death and if you hadn’t spoken I would have given you a really bad headache with the St. Louis slugger Digg gave me.”

Oliver said nothing.

Worry gnawed at her gut. Something was _very_ wrong. Felicity reached over to the wall next to her and flipped on the lamp switch. Light flooded the room and a horrible sense of deja-vu bombard her. A dark bottle of wine sat sullenly on the edge of her coffee table, along with a glass in front of him. Oliver sat bowed, his elbows seemly supporting his weight on his knees. It reminded her too much of his birthday after the Undertaking when he showed up on her door with eyes too old and battered with a bottle of expensive wine.

Something happened.

Something _really_ bad.

Felicity placed the bat against the wall and slowly walked to the sofa. Oliver didn’t speak, his eyes zoned in on his hands, which were busy twisting around and around in a circle of nervous energy.

She waited until she sat next to him and touched his knee with her hand.

At her touch, the tension in his body dissolved and his hands stilled.

“Oliver, what happened?”

He groaned and threw himself back on the sofa, rubbing his face vigorously with his hands. He let them drop, but his eyes stayed fixed on her ceiling as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

“Seems my mother can still keep wreaking my life, even from the grave. No, you know, this is fucking _Ollie’s_ fault and his recklessness, or both of them.” He muttered, more to himself. “Yeah, both of us did this.”

Dread slithered through Felicity. What had Moira done? What had Oliver done in the past? What other secret had Moira kept from her son?

“Oliver?” _Please tell me?_

He sighed, a great dense thing.

“I don’t know why I came here. God, I really was such an asshole when I was younger, and a big part of me doesn’t want you know this, because it only shows how much of a dick I was, and it isn’t like you are going to find out anyway, but I _really_ don’t want you to know, but I after my meeting with Walter, I came here. I couldn’t help it.”

Very few times in her life had Felicity been rendered speechless, hearing Oliver pull a Felicity-worthy ramble made her question if she hasn’t stepped into an alternate reality when she walked in the door. Though even with all those words, he still hadn’t told her anything.

“Oliver, what are you sa-“

“I have a son.” The leaden words spilled from his gut and hung in the air like suffocating weights.

They pressed on her chest.

“What?” Felicity pushed the syllables out, unable to piece together the information he just threw down at her feet.

He let out a harsh laugh holding not a shred of humor in it. It made her heart ache.

“Oliver, how is that possible? I have access to all your records, your mother’s, you families records, and I haven’t seen anything that even remotely links your mother or you to a mystery child.”

Again, he rubbed his face and said, “It was before I left on the _Queen’s Gambit_. It look like she got Samantha, the mother, to agree to never tell me about the baby and took him to Central City. She used her own personal trust and funneled the funds to Sandra through our lawyers. You won’t have noticed those fees because they had been absorbed into the regular fees for years. “

Felicity was afraid of touching him. Something told her if she tried to comfort him right now, Oliver would bolt and head to who knew where to work out his frustration and shock.

“Why are you finding out now?” Though Felicity suspected something may have been tied to Moira’s death.

“Seems Samantha died during the Star Labs explosion and William, that is his name, has been taken care of by Samantha's great aunt. Seems my mother had continued to support William and was in the process of gaining custody when-“

 _She died,_ Felicity finished for him in her mind. He finally looked away from the ceiling and looked at her straight in the face since she walked in.

Desolation and fear dominated his gaze, though, in the deep of it, wariness swam, but deeper down, Felicity saw a small flicker of something.

“Walter says the great aunt wants to give up custody. She is too elderly to keep taking care of him and wants to relinquish the rights. If she does, and I don’t press my parental rights, he will go in the system.”

Horror assaulted Felicity.

“No.” The word emitted from her before she could stop it.

“Felicity.” _I don’t know what to do,_ her name pleaded from his lips, _I am not a father, I can’t take care of a child. What kind of life can I give him?_

She stood up and started to pace, anxious energy propelled her legs.

“He can’t go to the foster system, Oliver. _You can’t_ _let that happen._ ” Plans and details swirled in the head, piecing fragments together.

“We will figure it out together. While you aren’t a billionaire now, you still have your trust fund which is more than enough for now to provide for him and you until you get QC back. Diggle is going to have a field day with this, between Lyla and your son, we are going to need to make a small daycare in the back of the firm. You need to get the lawyers and make sure you can solidify your parental right before anyone-“

Hands gripped her arms, stopping her momentum, she looked up startled. Too many emotions collated with each other in his eyes. He looked away

“A father. I-“

“Oliver.” Felicity said, her voice firm and serious. He snapped his attention to her.

“This is _your_ child. It is a shock, but he is _your flesh and blood._ He is family. We do not abandon family.” She pressed her hands on his face and said, “You are not alone. We are here. You won’t be doing this alone.”

Relief, gratitude and a small measure of hope, dashed on his face and like the little boy they were discussing, Oliver collapsed onto the sofa and pulled her towards him. His arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his head on her middle. Tenderness overwhelmed Felicity, she couldn’t help herself from stroking the top of his head in a soothing motion like her Nan used to do when she was upset.

She felt more than hear his tears wetting her blouse. Her own answered and welled in her eyes and streamed from her face.

 _Oh, poor Oliver. Oh poor little William._ What was going to happen?

She was shocked, yes of course she was and after he was gone and she could think, it would be a great deal to process. Process the fact that once again, a ghost from Oliver’s past reared its head into the present shattering everything in its wake. Process the fact that there was a small, innocent child running around in the world with Oliver’s DNA. Process that Oliver was no longer Oliver, but someone’s father. Process what that meant for them, for the team, for the child. Process the loss of the _Before_ and accept the new _After_. Process, process, process-later.

But right now, right now, she needed to be here for Oliver.

Felicity stood straight, soaking in his shock, confusion and uncertainty.

She stood straight, a pillar for him until Oliver could stand on his own again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! This chapter grew and grew and I had to cut off the head at 5800 words! As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Next chapter Oliver meets William, Felicity has a couple of interesting visitors and Thea makes an appearance.


	6. The Lull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets things in order. Laurel and Felicity have a conversation and Thea has an unexpected experience.

Not for the first time in their friendship, Oliver was aware of how damn lucky he was to have John Diggle in his life. There were many things Oliver’s mother ruined with her misguiding need for subterfuge and half-truths. Many, many things, except for loving him and also being the force which prompted the arrival of John Diggle into his life.For that, Oliver would be eternally grateful to his mother.

He couldn’t remember when, but he must have fallen asleep on Felicity’s sofa at one point while talking to her, because he woke in the early morning with the sun barely coloring the sky and Felicity’s warm, wool throw over him. He left a note thanking her and found himself walking, his head still swimming.

Oliver found himself in front of Diggle’s apartment, knocking.

Digg opened the door with a frown,”What’s wrong?”

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The words “son” and “child” stuck in the roof of his mouth and he couldn’t seem to dislodge them. Diggle’s dark eyes narrowed, but he urged Oliver in and settled him in the living room on the sofa.

Diggle disappeared into the corridor and when he came back he sat down across Oliver and waited.

How the hell had he been so lucky to have two amazing friends in his life? Both of whom knew him well enough to wait. Oliver swallowed, trying to lubricate his parched throat.

“When I went to see Walter yesterday, he had news.” Oliver said, and Diggle nodded in reply, knowing this much of the story. Oliver’s stomach twisted and hoped the next part of the conversation wasn’t going to ruin their friendship. God, please, don’t let John-

Oliver cut off his thought and pushed through, the only way to know was to tell John and see how the hell they could continue their work with children.

“Before the island, about a year or so before I went on the Gambit, I got a girl pregnant.” John’s face became a thundercloud and Oliver could feel the questions rushing to get out of his mouth, Oliver surged on,”She told me she lost it. Then I went on the Gambit and didn’t think about her for years.”

Confusion colored Diggle’s face, but even with his lips pursed, understanding trickled in and his jaw grew slack.

“No.” He said and the knot tightened in Oliver's stomach and he felt a little sick,”Yes, it seems my mom made a deal with Samantha, that was her name, to say she lost the baby. They have been living in Central City.”

John became grave. His steady gaze worried Oliver because he didn’t speak for a while, and then his eyebrows furrowed and he said, “Wait, was her name?”

Oliver told John the rest, about Samantha's death, Moira trying to get custody, how William's great aunt couldn’t take care of him anymore. John nodded at different points of the story and when Oliver became silent, he asked, “What do you want to do?”

Oliver let out a shuttered breath, and he thought again of what Felicity had said. “Honestly, I am terrified. How am I to be anyone’s father. I am a wreck and have a hard time taking care of myself, but-” _This is your child. It is a shock, but he is your flesh and blood. He is family. We do not abandon family,_ Felicity’s words boomed in his head. And even though he was petrified, even though the idea of being a father two days ago would have been laughable, there was a small part of him, the same part which had mourned the possibility of a child all those years ago, wanted to be part of his son’s life. His son. Those two words echoed into the depths of his being.

An inkling of his thoughts must have shown his face because John smirked and clapped him on his shoulders. “So what’s the plan?” John asked. Oliver let out a shuddered breath and bowed his head, taking a moment to calm himself.  _Damn lucky._ Oliver smirked back at John, relief, and gratitude swelling inside.

“Now, I need a place.”

* * *

 

 

The bag of groceries fell from Felicity’s limp hand.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, trying not to let her voice come out as husky as it sounded in her head. She wanted to wince, but instead, focused on Oliver coming out of her neighbor’s door and crossing over and picking up the bag she dropped.

It had been a week since the William-bomb had hit and Felicity had barely seen Oliver. He had spoken to her a few times over the phone, but he spent the majority of his time with lawyers and getting paperwork in order for both the company and William.

He smiled and said, “Howdy neighbor.” As if it was completely normal for him to be coming out of the Brownstein's old townhouse. The rental sign had been removed a couple of days ago, but never in a million years would she have thought _Oliver_ was the one who renting it.

Felicity knew she must have looked like an owl with her eyes wide and blinking at a frantic pace.

“Excuse me?”

Oliver reach over and placed the bag into her hand and leaned against the front of their- _their, holy crap_ \- adjoining townhouses. He gave her a wide smile and crossed his arms across his chest. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with some sports team emblem on it. The material stranded against his large arms and she tried really, really hard not trace the lines and dips of his muscles as they disappeared underneath the shirt.

“We are renting the townhouse next to you.” Oliver said, mischief practically dancing in his eyes.

Incomprehension fogged her head,” Wait, we?” She looked behind him but didn’t see anyone else, he followed her line of vision and said,”I spoke with Raisa, she is going to move in with me and help me with William.” He said this in a hushed tone, almost like a little boy himself.

“She is? But didn’t she retire after Moira’s death?” The woman in question came out of the townhouse, her dark hair mostly hidden behind a scarf. She offered Felicity a wide smile and said, “Ah Miss Felicity! It is so wonderful to see you again!” Shock momentary forgotten, Felicity returned Raisa warm welcome and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

The older woman looked up at her former charge and said, ”It is very good to know we are living next to you! Mr. Oliver and Mr. William will need the company of young people instead of an old woman like me.”

Oliver looked down at Raisa with a gentle expression and said something to her in Russian. Whatever it was, the former housekeeper blushed and swatted him on his stomach. She turned back to Felicity and said,”Excuse me, Miss Felicity, I was in the middle of cleaning the bathrooms when I heard Mr. Oliver talking to someone. It is so good to see you! Come over for dinner tonight, I am making a casserole.”

Before Felicity could answer, Raisa disappeared into the townhouse again, leaving Oliver and herself once again on the porch -alone.

“Um, explanation please.” Oliver laughed a little and scratched the back of his head, “Walter actually gave me the idea. We were talking about William and care for him after school, Walter mentioned Raisa and said that even though she was retired, it wasn’t because she wanted to… more because we weren’t around. I went to talk to her. Told her the story and she-” His voice cracked a little and he rolled his eyes back for a moment before he looked back at Felicity, “She said it would be an honor to help me raise my son, because to her, I have always been like her own son.”

“But how can you afford to pay her? I mean, I know Diggle is giving you a salary and all that but…”Felicity trailed off trying not to state the obvious that Oliver could not afford to spend so much money on live-in help.

Oliver shifted on his feet, the lines on his face more pronounced, but his expression remained soft and serious. “She doesn’t want a salary. Just wants to help. She is like a second mother to me, Felicity. Raisa was the one who really dealt with all my crap growing up. She …” He gestured with his hands in front of him as if his fingers would create the words, “She is family. Not the hired help. I told her if we did this, that she won’t be waiting on me or cleaning after me. I would have to learn.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow as if reminding him Raisa was currently cleaning bathrooms while they were talking. Oliver had to decently to give her a sheepish smile and said, “Yeah, I better get back in to help. I’ll call you later, _neighbor_.” The smile turned into a smirk as he disappeared into the adjoining townhouse.

Seeing him so casual in his jeans and the dark t-shirt, looking so normal talking about Raisa, made Felicity’s heart flutter. Over the course of their friendship, Felicity has witnessed several sides to Oliver. But this particular facade she had only glimpsed in the quiet lulls between crises. In those moments, so rare as they were, she could see the mischievous teenager or the carefree rambunctious boy. Flashes of that Oliver in juxtaposition of the other sides of him only deepened her appreciation of him.

It scared her, how much she loved seeing this side of him. Seeing him smile, seeing a goofy look grace his face and for one moment, just one single moment, it seemed like he didn’t have the weight of the world crushing him to the ground.

For one instant, he was just Oliver, getting ready to move on his own for the first time in his life. It was good. Really good, Felicity thought and smiled.

Felicity shook her head and turned to open her own door, the forgotten bags biting into her fingers.

As she stepped over the threshold, another sensation overtook her as the image of Oliver’s embarrassed smile, and he casually propped himself on the wall. A shiver raised up her spine and she felt it, deep inside where she had buried a box with numerous locks strapping it down into the abyss of her heart, the sound of a key turning, and a lock creaking open.

_Dangerous._

 

* * *

 

The glow of the computer screen illuminated the small space around him. It comforted him, this space, the light, almost like an embrace of pixels and luminance created by the LCD screen. This was his home. He true sanctuary.

He looked down to the folder next to him, the dim light washing out the colors of the photograph, but even there, she was beautiful. Not in the conventional sense, her face and figure was pretty enough, but could be labeled as ordinary. But he knew her, knew her true self and _that_ woman was breathtaking. Her mind, her gorgeous mind, was wonderful.

Mr. Moneypants had come to him earlier today and at first, he said no. He didn’t do contract work anymore. But then Moneypants dropped the folder and her picture slid out like a tease. When he saw it, he could almost seem the mercenary gleam in Moneypants face, but he didn’t care. He picked up her photo and then Moneypants dropped a thick envelope on the table. Hundreds spilled out.

“Ten now, thirty after it is done.” Moneypants said in his cultivate voice, crisp and clip.

He nodded, not taking his eyes off her picture.

Because the truth of it, he didn’t care about the money. It was the challenge drumming in his skin. The anticipation coiling in his gut. He had sparred with her before. Now, now he would again.

* * *

 

Oliver realized he did not have the best instincts when it came to the women in his life. In retrospect, it might have been better to met Laurel at her office or at his new place, but he wanted _this_ particular conversation to take place where he had an upper hand. It was going to be a very difficult talk and he needed all the support, even if it was in in his own head, he could get.

What he hadn’t expected was to be late because his meetings with Walters and the lawyers ran long. The timing was getting closer and Oliver knew he couldn’t postpone this conversation anymore. He had to give Laurel a heads up on what was going to happen and when it happened.

He owed her that much.

So he had asked her to meet him at Liber at one. When he walked in at one thirty, what he found made him wince.

Laurel was standing in front of Felicity and Diggle, her arms were crossed and what was she wearing? Was that Sara’s jacket? Somewhere deep down, alarm bells were going off, but from the looks of tension on his partners' faces, whatever Laurel was telling them didn’t sit well with either.

Diggle was the first one to notice him when he came into the door, a flash of relief ran across his face,”Hey Oliver, nice to see your sense of timing hadn’t changed,” He drooled and crossed his massive arms.

Laurel turned her attention away from Felicity and looked at Oliver.

“Hey.” The single word oozed with recriminations, _Late again, god, really Ollie? Why couldn’t we have met at my office, I have work to do._

“Hey.” Oliver responded and tried to silently convey to his friends that he needed to speak to Laurel privately. Felicity just raised an eyebrow, the frown on her face looked severe and so unlike her usual cheerful disposition. It was like watching a storm over a sunny meadow.

_Crap._

John took pity on him and said, “ Why don’t you two use the conference room. Felicity and I have to review some information on a case.” Digg moved to walk towards his office and motioned for Felicity to follow. Her blue eyes fixed on Oliver asking all sorts of questions he couldn’t answer. She broke the connection first and gave Laurel a tight smile before moving with Diggle.

Laurel said nothing and when they entered the conference room, Oliver expected her to start demanding explanations. But instead, she just stood there, her arms crossed in Sara’s leather jacket.

It looked strange on her long frame, but not impossible. Just strange.

“Laurel, listen there is something I have to tell you, and I wanted you to learn about it from me before you heard it elsewhere.”

She pinned her green gaze on him. He sighed internally. That look only meant one thing-Laurel was pissed.

“If this about a young boy currently living in Central City who is the illegitimate son of my former boyfriend, which said ex, fathered said child, WHILE STILL WITH ME. I already know.”

Tension hummed off Laurel and she wrenched her eyes from him and started to pace. Dread ball into a giant knot twisting his guts.

“How did you find out?” He managed to squeeze out in a tight throat. Laurel scoffed and landed an incredulous look, “Really Ollie. I am the new DA. I was told the moment you filled for custody weeks ago.”

Remorse flooded him and once again Oliver wished his past mistakes could stop hurting the people he cared about.

Because despite the fact Laurel and he would never be together, she is one of the very few people who knew and cared for the boy before the island. She mattered to Oliver and Laurel would always be someone he wanted to protect. And now he wished he could have protected her from himself.

“I am sorry, Laurel. I wanted to be the one to tell you and didn’t think-“ It was the opening she had been waiting for, like a whip she lashed, “That is right, you didn’t think. You didn’t think all about me and our relationship when you slept with his mother. Didn’t think about telling me about what happened. Didn’t even bother to let me know you could possibly have a child in the world when you got back. You. Didn’t. Think. Ollie. You know there are times I wonder how the hell you can be the Arrow, when you are such a selfish, irresponsible asshole screwing everything up!” He didn’t stop look at her. Didn’t pull away when all he wanted to do was scream at the top of his lungs. Because he deserved it. He deserved everything she said and more, he was vile-

“Okay, that is enough.” A quite, furious voice said from the conference room entrance. Oliver snapped his attention to the sound and felt a little lightheaded at Felicity’s enraged face. Her eyes blazed behind her glasses, they were focused on Laurel. She didn’t look away when she said. “Oliver, could you give us a moment, I would like to speak to Laurel.”

Laurel blinked at Felicity as if she was a crazed woman walking off the streets spouting Shakespeare at the top of her lungs.

Oliver frowned at Laurel’s look of annoyance direct at Felicity. It momently made him forget his self-flagellation.

“Felicity, I-“ She broke her attention from Laurel and locked it on Oliver. Her expression softened within the hard chips of blue of her eyes. She was pleading with him silently, _Trust me._ The rest of the sentence cut off in his mouth.

Felicity shifted her gaze back to Laurel and said, “Unless Laurel would rather not talk.”

It was as bad as throwing an actual gauntlet on the floor. Oliver almost could hear the clanking metal striking the cement floor.

Laurel’s eyes narrow and she gripped her arms, “Oh no, I would love to hear what you have to say.”

Oliver looked back and forth between them and the air crackled, Laurel was taller and normally the difference in their heights was more pronounced, but right at the moment, it seemed as if Felicity grew, her back straight as a rod, her chin held up high. Oliver nodded to both of them and left the room.

Felicity closed the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

As the door clicked shut, Laurel felt her mouth open, all the fury, and indignation she had boiling inside pushed hard to scorch the blond woman in front of her.

Before that moment with Slade, Laurel barely gave Felicity Smoak a thought. Until she was held hostage and then Slade emerged with her with a sword to her throat and Ollie coming as the Arrow, talking about love and distractions. Until that moment, Laurel couldn’t even recall Felicity’s features. She was just another of Ollie’s admirers thinking they could come in and get his attention. Only feature Laurel remembered with clarity was her blond hair and her bright lipsticks. Both which annoyed Laurel because ever since Ollie returned after Tommy’s death, Felicity seemed to be everywhere.

But it all came to a sharp relief in her head when she stood a month ago in that plant with her life in danger and praying for a way out, then Ollie arrived and looked past Laurel like she had been part of the scenery. His focus solely on the girl in Slade’s arms.

Now that same blond IT girl with her flashing blue eyes was going to talk. If there was something Laurel could do was talk.

She smirked and said, “What? Now, Ollie, has you coming in to talk to ex-girlfriends about his by-blows. You really are taking the whole EA position a little to far.”

Felicity didn’t even blink, her face remained impassive, but then she spoke, her voice calm,”Not his EA anymore. And the by-blow’s name is William. He is seven. His mother is dead and Oliver just found out he existed three weeks ago.” Laurel felt the stab of her reprimand. A bit of shame came over her but didn’t let it show. She was the one wronged here.

“I read the file. I know his name. “

Felicity gave her a hard nod and then tilted her head curiously to the side, blue eyes like stone,” If you knew before you walked in here, why did you come? Do you enjoy coming in here and making him miserable?”

Righteous fury blazed through Laurel, “ How dare you! He cheated on me. Over and over again and then, then he went and fathered a child. ” She hissed and took a step towards the other woman.

Felicity didn’t budge. “Laurel, you have a right to be angry, but it was seven years ago. A lifetime ago. Get over it. Despite what you may think, this really isn’t about you. Do you think he is thrilled? Don’t you think he hates the fact that another thing he did as _Ollie_ had come back to hurt those around him? What do you want from him, Laurel? Do you want to keep punishing him for every mistake he ever made with you? He was a selfish, self-centered spoiled brat. He didn’t appreciate you and didn’t take care of you. And then Ollie died. That stupid boy died on that island. Who he is now isn’t that jerk, so stop bringing him back from the dead to throw him in Oliver’s face. Oliver won’t ever say this to you. He thinks he deserves to be punished. He feels so much guilt, he would let you berate and beat him about it until the day he dies. Does that sound like someone who is careless and without responsibility? Does that sound like the Ollie you knew?” The intensity of Felicity's voice faded at the end and she looked at Laurel, shaking her head, amazement in her eyes,” You know the truth of what he does and yet you still can’t see him.”

“What are you talking about?” Laurel couldn’t even think, Felicity’s words punched her in the gut. Laurel was having a hard time breathing.

“Why do you keep calling him Ollie?” A small measure of sympathy shifted on Felicity’s face and her words soften just slightly.

The question slammed into Laurel with the force of a physical blow. She gripped the top of one of the chairs and held on for dear life.

“It is what I always called him,” was her whispered reply, but she knew what Felicity meant. Felicity was right, ever since Olli-no- _Oliver_ returned she had keep looking for the boy she loved. Kept looking for the same man-child who she thought she had control over and who she wanted a future with. But that wasn’t who came back. The man who came back looked like Ollie, but he wasn’t. He really wasn’t.

Tears burned in her eyes and she looked at Felicity. The blond woman’s face was now full of compassion and understanding. She took a step towards Laurel and placed her own hand on the same chair.

“He loves you.” Laurel let out a breath in a rush. Felicity said it as if it were truth. Simple and factual. She gave Laurel a lopsided smile, “I know he can still be a pain in the ass, but Oliver is a pretty amazing guy and you should get to know him. Right now, he needs all the friends he can get.”

The silence clued Oliver first. Both Diggle and himself sat up when the raised voices subsided and then the silence took over. The men looked at each other waiting to see if another explosion was going to erupt.

After leaving the women in the conference room, Diggle stood nearby. “Come on,” he said dragging Oliver with him, “We better leave the ladies to their chat.”

Oliver wondered what was happening, but outside of the impression of loud voices which sounded mostly like Laurel’s tone, sadly he knew that pitch anywhere, Oliver worried for Felicity. Laurel was a good person with a great heart, but she was a lawyer for a reason and had a barbed tongue to match.

Then a new sound filled the air.

Laughter?

Diggle gave Oliver another one of his smirks and rose up before Oliver could say anything. The older man walked into the main common area and in the shadows of the frost glass conference room, Oliver could make out two figures sitting.

One of them was speaking and then the other roared into pearls of amusement. Oliver rushed and opened the door to see Laurel wiping her eyes, her face full of mirth.

“Oh god, Oliver!” Laurel started laughing again, tears streaming down her face, “you knocked yourself out with your own arrow.”

Oliver shot a look to Felicity, she grinned and suddenly he knew what they were talking about, “Hey! It was a prototype! I wasn’t expecting it to go off in my hand.”

At this, both of the women burst into hysterics. Diggle joined in but he pulled on Oliver’s arm and said, “Hey man, why don’t we go and get lunch and leave the ladies to their stories.”

Oliver tried not to grumble his displeasure at being the butt of the joke.

But it wasn’t until much later that he realized Laurel actually had called him Oliver.

* * *

 

Thea woke to a dark bag being roughly shoved over her head.

Screaming, she thrashed, kicking her arms and legs at anything. Hands bit into her flailing limbs and they lifted her from the bed.

“NO! NO!” She screeched, controlling herself in their grip, trying to slip free. Movement.

Her assailants didn’t speak. She struggled and the hold on her left ankle loosen. Thea reared her leg back and kicked. Hard.

A deep yowl bellowed in the vicinity of her kick. Even with the fear booming in her, she allowed herself a small measure of satisfaction at the sound. The hands reclaimed her legs. Cool air slipped through her nightgown and Thea knew they were in the hallway heading towards the stars.

Where the hell was Merlyn? Why hadn’t there been anyone screaming or noises of struggle? In the three months since arriving at the estate, Thea was surrounded by people. The house teemed with life and now that she was fighting for her life, not a damn one of them were around.

Something inside her mind. Something cold and clean and sharp cut through the fog.

 _Focus. Think. Survive._ Merlyn’s voice drummed.

Focus.

Think.

Survive.

Thea took a breath, she closed her eyes behind the bag and assessed while still resisting. Four people. One for her of her limbs. They tried to keep her limbs straightened to minimize her attacks. Thea could feel gravity pushing down on her center. She could feel her nightgown had bunched up to top of her thighs, her legs bare.

Right.

Thea took another breath and then made all the muscles in her body go limp.

She crashed on the ground, her attackers taken by surprise by her dead weight and she dropped on the ground. Hands came at her again, but this time she was prepared, she groped for the first set of legs she could grab and yanked. There was a loud thud and a curse. Thea took the momentum and got on her feet. She reached behind her head and ripped the bag forward. It snagged around her chin, but she gave another hard yank and the cloth sailed off her and her vision cleared. Three men, with dark clothes and masks over the lower half of their face, glared at her.

Adrenaline spiked. Behind her, the man she had thrown to the ground moaned and he moved behind her. Merlyn instructions whispered in her head, _Use their momentum against them. You are small but flexible, use it to your advantage. They won’t expect it._ The man to her left lunged at her. She grabbed his arm and with all her force pulled him towards her, forcing him to staggered forward and crash into the man behind her just as he got back on his feet. The other two men rushed her, but Thea dropped to the ground and elbowed one in the groin as he dropped she shoved him into the last man standing.

Thea balled up her fists, heaving breaths and tense.

Someone started applauding. From the corner, Merlyn emerged. “Bravo, bravo.”He beamed with pride.

“Whhatt.” Thea stuttered. Tremors overtook her, and around her the men who two minutes before had been trying to kidnap her.

Merlyn’s smile only grew, he came closer and took her trembling hands into his, “My darling girl, you survived. “

In the back of her mind she was horrified. Appalled, but as she panted, and looked around the four groaning men, power surged through her. Power and control.

She smirked.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well then! I have been thinking about this fight since I first thought of this story. The wording has shifted since my first draft, but the essence has stayed the same.
> 
> I know there may be some concern about the introduction of Laurel in the story and her place in Oliver's world. Just rest assured, there will NOT be a Laurel, Felicity and Oliver love triangle. I feel Laurel has a legitimate place in Oliver's life- as a friend, but she really needs to stop looking at the past and get the know Oliver as he is now. Also Laurel needed to reevaluate her preconceived notions of Felicity (and indirectly Diggle) and recognize Felicity is more than just an "Oliver groupie" starstruck by Oliver's hotness. 
> 
> Thus the fight and it multipurpose reason.
> 
> Since I know updates are coming a week to two weeks from each other, I will be more than happy to answer questions or concerns on where things are going. But to a point-don't want to spoil you!
> 
> As always, thank you so very much for reading this and I hope you are enjoying it!!!


	7. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy talks to Sin. Oliver and Felicity have several encounters and Thea comes back to town.

Roy found Sin outside of the ruins of the clock-tower a few weeks after his talk with Oliver.

He knew where she had been staying; at a hostel not far from her former home. Roy checked on her on his patrols at night and a few times he almost crept into her room to confront her, but the guilt eroding his insides, stilled his hands and stopped him in his tracks.

The sight of her, with her short hair and earrings dangling, her no-nonsense set of her jaw and those dark eyes who had seen way too much, made him want to throw up.

“Thea and Sin protected you.”

He didn’t know how he was supposed to apologize. How could you even apologize for the things he did?

And so he left each night, roaming the city looking for a way to alleviate the riot in his head.

Then Oliver moved out.

And the house, even for as small as it was, felt like a gaping wound left exposed, and Roy felt raw alone in a space with too much time to think of Thea.

Roy never would admit it, especially not to Oliver, but having Oliver in his place had helped the noise in his head. Oliver had been a physical buffer, a presence which he could focus on, even if he was Thea’s brother.

But now Oliver was gone and Roy had ghosts and regrets to fight.

When he traveled to the clock-tower late tonight, he hadn’t expected to find Sin there, but when he swung into the charred, broken remains, he found her sitting on a plastic carton with her booted legs crossed.

“Look who the cat dragged in,” she drawled in that lazy, sarcastic way of hers. She looked him over, taking in the new red leathers Oliver and Digg had given to him only a week before. “Might as well look the part if you are going to be fighting bad guys. The hoodie and jeans don't exactly instill fear.” Oliver had said with that damn smirk of his while handing over the package.

When Roy opened it and saw the red leather mixed with black, his forgot to be pissed.

“Nice upgrade.” She said and stood up, taking in all of him, the leathers, the mask, the bow and the arrows strapped to his back.

Roy stilled and he almost leaped out onto the exposed edge when her voice became urgent and a little uncertain, “Roy?”

He stopped, his back to her, but he could hear her moving and coming behind him.

“I have been looking for you for weeks. I can’t find Thea and then you disappeared again.” He heard a crack in her voice and then she continued, “I saw you running around last week and then saw you last night come up here. Figured if I hung around here long enough I could find you .”

Roy swallowed. He felt nauseous.

“Sin.” He said, turning to face her for the first time. “You shouldn’t look for me. I’m dangerous.”

Her lips thinned and she crossed her arms across her chest. Her ever-present leather jacket strained at the elbows.

“Are you still nuts?” She said bluntly.

Roy blinked behind his mask and couldn’t help the lopsided smile, “Up for debate.”

She walked to him and did not break her eye contact, “Look, I saw the news. I saw you with the Arrow. I know they took you after you lost your shit. I know that guy wasn’t you. That guy was messed up. You didn’t know what you were doing, Roy. But you do now.”

Roy turned his eyes away and said, the words strangled from his depths,”Sin. I hurt people. I didn’t even remember doing it. I am so sorry. So very sorry. For everything.”

He felt a small hand on his shoulder, startled at the touch he looked at her open, serious face.

Roy bit his lip. “How can you even stand to be around me after I did those things. What I almost did to Thea.” Self-loathing dripped in each of the words.

Sin let out a sigh and said,”Abercrombie, we are all fucked up. The worse thing you can do is shut out the people who care about you. Then you are really screwed.”

He let out a choked laugh.

* * *

 Oliver fidgeted in his chair.

Next to him, through the train window, Felicity could see the farms and fields of the heartland between Starling City and Central City.

Oliver would not sit still. Felicity contemplated placing her hand over his to calm him, but she knew his anxiety was so high, he probably didn’t even notice the nervous ticks and tapping he did on his knees with his fingers.

They were meeting William today. Tomorrow morning they would return to Starling and Oliver and William would finally be living together.

Or rather, Oliver was meeting William today and she was along for moral support. And as Oliver put it a week ago when he got word about the finalization of the paperwork, “You are so much better with people than I am. Please, Felicity.”

It was the please which killed her, that and the stark fear and panic in his eyes. He looked worse than when Slade was destroying the city.

She didn’t even argue and agreed. But now that they were on the train heading towards Central City, she wondered if she really should be here with him.

Meeting your son for the first time, was in intensely personal experience, she thought. They had done intensely personal before, but it usually dealt with life and death situations, moral conflicts. Not something like this. This was different.

Even though she practically demanded Oliver man up and take care of his son three months ago, she knew, he needed someone just to tell him that. To give him the permission to try. Felicity didn’t know Oliver before the island, but from what she had noticed and gleamed from conversations and whatnot, Oliver had insecurities.

Big ones.

And it seemed while in other aspects of his life he was a little too controlling and makes too many decisions for others without asking their input, in this he was clueless. And it wasn’t that she didn’t want to be there for him, of course, she did, but there were parts of her, parts of her life, she purposely kept separate. Coming on this trip with him blurred lines which Felicity didn’t feel completely comfortable with. Her line of thought made her internally wince because she sounded like such an asshole to herself, but it didn’t help quiet the small seed of unrest inside her.

Felicity focused on her tablet and skimmed through some of the news alert summaries. At least they could get some work done while they were picking up William. The trip serviced a dual purpose since it allowed them an opportunity to met up with Barry during dinner tonight to get an update on what was happening with the metas in Central City.

The drumming endured, Felicity didn’t look up but said, “Oliver, take a deep breath. “

Oliver shot her an annoyed look and continued to tap his fingers-louder.

Felicity frowned and shoved her ear-buds in and turned on the music from her tablet. Oliver was such a baby when he was nervous about something. Couldn’t take a joke to save his life.

Oliver huffed and crossed his arms. Crap, she realized she must have said that last part out loud.

Oh well, at least he stopped tapping his fingers.

 

When they pulled up to the apartment building, Felicity’s nerves were jumping. They both knew the basics. Linda Marie Miller was Samantha's great aunt and few weeks short of her 85th birthday. She lived on her social security and William's expenses were being paid by the trust Moira had set up after he turned two. Oliver stared up the windows and Felicity knew he was looking to the third floor.

“Do you think he is going to like this?”Oliver asked. Felicity looked down at the bag Oliver now clenched with his left hand.

“Only one way to find out.”

308 read the faded brass number plates. Oliver stood like a statute at the door. His face pale and a sheen of sweat covered his face.

“Hey,” Felicity said, and touched his arm. She wasn’t sure if it was the contact or her voice, but he looked at her straight in the eyes. A little lost and wild.

She held him and willed reassurance through to him.

“It is going to be okay. “

Then she knocked on the wood door.

A moment later, it opened and behind it, Mrs. Miller stood. Her eyes were a watery hazel and her white hair frizzed from the top of a neat bun behind her head. Her deeply wrinkled face broke into a smile and said,” Oh yes, Please come in Mr. Queen.” She motioned for Oliver to come in and Felicity tailed behind him when it became apparent Mrs. Miller only wanted to deal with Oliver.

Felicity frowned but looked around the small apartment. Everything was tidy but worn and small. Felicity noticed a school backpack with a superhero on the front and let out a sigh of relief. Oliver’s action figure should go over well.

Oliver and Mrs. Miller talked and she pulled him towards the front part of the apartment, which was the living room while Felicity took her apparent invisibility and used it to look around the rest of the apartment. Just to the right of the room after entering the apartment was the kitchen. To her right was the hallway which mostly likely lead to the bedrooms.

Felicity sunk around the corridor and noticed movement. She followed the blur and turned the corner. There, crouched on the floor was a little boy.

His dirty blond hair hung in silky, straight strands and his small face was scrunched up in a scowl so familiar, Felicity sucked in a breath.

The sound caused the boy to look up and Felicity knelt down to him.

He looked at her straight in the face, his brown eyes seemed huge in his round face, rich and dark surrounded by impossibly long lashes some girls she knew would kill for. Warinesses and a tinge of fear swam in their depths. Strains of his hair fell forward.

“Hey there.” Felicity said softly, hugging the tops of her knees. His expression didn’t change, but he muttered, “Hi.”

“I’m Felicity. I am a friend of your, um, Oliver.”

William scrunched up his nose again like something she said smelled bad and said, “Why didn’t you call him my dad? Everyone else has.” He picked at the top of ninja action figure in his hand.

“What do you call him, William?”

William lowered his head and gave a shrugged. “Don’t know, Oliver, I guess. They want me to call him dad but he isn’t my dad. I don’t even know him.” He pulled the sword out of the action figure’s hand and rubbed it on the carpet floor.

Felicity nodded and William still, surprise evident on his young face. “You don’t know him. But you will. I know Oliver only wants you to call him dad when you are ready. Also, I know something else.”

She whispered the last part like a secret and William's face opened up, his innocence shinning through, “What?”

Felicity grabbed a matching sword which had long been discarded on the floor next to William. She put it into the ninja’s hand, “Oliver looks scary and big. But he is all gooey inside.”

William giggled, “Gooey.”

Felicity smiled, “Yep, like a big walking marshmallow. He growls and stuff, but he would never hurt you. You ever watch Oscar on Sesame Street?”

William colored and said, “That is for babies.”

“Oh yeah, I know you are big now, but do you remember watching him when you were younger?”

He nodded.

Felicity plucked the other sword from William's hand, and placed it on the action figure, “Oliver is like Oscar. All grumbles and stuff, but he loves a lot and is a really good guy underneath. He is going to need your help you know.”

William's brown eyes went wide as if the concept of his assistance in anything was improbable.

Felicity answered his wordless question, “Yep, see Oliver has only been a big brother but he has never been a dad. But I know he really wants to be the best dad in the world for you. And he is going to need your help. Do you think you can help, William?”

She stopped touching the action figure, now equipped with his dual swords, and his cape straightened. All ready to fight.

William looked at her for a long time, his stare unnervingly similar to another male in her life. Jeez, genetics are really something, she thought.

William gave her the briefest of nods, the word almost inaudible,“Yeah.”

“Hey,” she asked as she realized they were just outside the guest bedroom he was using as his room. “Does ninja have a buddy?”

“He is the green power ranger, and he has four other friends.” In that superior tone, only the very young could pull off with conviction.

Felicity snorted and said, “I would love to meet them.”

 

Oliver hadn’t meant to eavesdrop. He really hadn’t but after he spoke with Mrs. Miller, he noticed Felicity had disappeared down the corridor. While Samantha's great aunt went to make tea, Oliver went looking for his blonde partner. When he heard her voice, he stilled and plastered himself right before the turn.

Then he heard her introduce herself to William and have that awkward conversation on what William should call him. It stung hearing William's defensive voice.

But could Oliver been so self-absorbed to think William would immediately want to call him dad or father or any other variation? Oliver won’t lie to say William's hesitation didn’t hurt, but frankly, the boy didn’t know him. What would he expect? If the roles were reverse, would he have just started to call a strange man “father” just because someone told him the man was his biological dad?

No. He wouldn’t.

Then he heard Felicity compare him to a marshmallow and Oscar from Sesame Street. Where the did she even come up with this stuff? How did she even know where to start with William?

What the hell was he doing? How was he suppose to even talk his son? What was he going to do when he didn’t have someone else in the room with them? Panic, the same panic simmering under his skin since finding out about William, surged. It bubbled and bulged until he swore he was going to throw up.

Then he heard her say, “Yep, see Oliver has only been a big brother but he has never been a dad. But I know he really wants to be the best dad in the world for you. And he is going to need your help. Do you think you can help, William?”

Oliver’s breath caught, afraid to hear what his son had to say. Then it came, his voice soft, a single, “Yeah.”

Relief flooded him and Oliver pressed his forehead to the wall, taking in a steading breath. He could hear them move and he let himself stay there for a moment, overwhelmed not just by the chance his young son was will to take, on what had to be a terrifying unknown to him, but also for Felicity.

Felicity with her bright smile and old soul. For her just being Felicity. Already two minutes in the same house and already she is playing with William in his room as if nothing critical was happening in both their lives.

God, she really was extraordinary .

Oliver pulled back and turned the corner. From the open door, he could see Felicity playing with some ninjas on William's bed while William knelt on the floor play-acting with a green action figure on the top of the comforter. The sunlight shone through the open currents and seem to glow off the top of his son’s blond head. Felicity’s own light hair shown line like beacon around her, especially since she wore a dark blue dress which only intensified the strawberry and cream of her complexion.

An ache formed around his heart and something about this scene superimposed itself over an image of Felicity and William, a little older, with a younger child, another boy bouncing on the pillow, wreaking havoc as he landed on the village on the bed. He could see it clearly, the love, the affection, the pure bless of normal in that moment and with Felicity being at the center of it all.

The image so visceral, his breath caught and must have made a noise because both blonds turned their heads to him. Felicity’s expression was warm, but William's grew guarded and distant.

Baby steps. They could do this, he thought. Baby steps.

“Hi William.” Oliver said, not surprised his voice sounded gruffer than usual, he didn’t think he had any more spit in his mouth it was so dry. He tried to swallow and walked next to Felicity, kneeling down next to her. Taking the lead, he picked up one of the ninjas she discarded and said, “I’m Oliver. “ The boy’s eyes were much too cautious for only seven. What do you expect? A voice reminded him, he already lost his mother, his home and now being throw with some stranger.

“Is that one of the Mighty Morphin or the Samurai?”

William rolled his eyes, “Nope, Super Force.” Oliver gave him a lopsided smile, “Oh cool.”

Oliver positioned the ninja on the bed and said, “So where is the bad guy?” William pointed stuffed dinosaur discarded on the pillow.

Oliver handed William the toy and grabbed the dino. Without preamble, he gave a small roar and stumbled his way down the bed. William let out a little cry and positioned himself with two ninjas in his hands and started to attack.

Oliver didn’t notice until the dino was face down with the ninjas on top that Felicity had left the room.

 

* * *

 

 Oliver had been very subdued, even for him, after they left William's house. The two males had regarded the other with similarly measured looks. Only when Oliver bend down and gave William the action figure he bought him, did the boy give a real smile and his eyes lit up.

“Thanks!” He had said and ran off into his room to try out the new toy.

Afterward, the ride to the hotel was quiet and Oliver spent it looking out the window, his profile pensive.

At least he didn’t look like he wanted to hit someone, she thought and figured it was a step in the right direction. However, when they go to the hotel, they received an unpleasant surprise. The local comic con conference was in town and the two bedrooms they had reserved had been condensed to one.

“What do you mean there isn’t a second room?” The manager at was apologetic. Furious, Felicity leaned on the counter trying to get a look at the computer. This was happening because it was on her card. Had the name on the reservation said Oliver Queen, there would have been no room error.

She felt Oliver behind her. A hand landed on her shoulder and his touch felt heavy and solid on top of her dress. She reined in a bit of her ire. Not because he touched her. Nope, that had nothing to do it. Nothing at all.

Oliver took a step and placed his other hand on the counter. Without even looking back, she could tell he was giving the manager his playboy smile, “I am sure there is something you can do. After all, we did reserve these rooms a week ago.”

The manager, a balding, middle-age man, flushed under his collar and cleared his throat. He turned to the screen and his fingers flew over the keyboard.

“It seems we do have a suite available. It does have a sofa bed and separate bedroom.” Oliver squeezed Felicity’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. She relaxed slightly, while not ideal, at least there would be a door between them.

Part of her scoffed on how prudish she was feeling, worried about having a door between then as if Oliver would try anything anyway.

Or maybe it is just what you'll do that's worrying you, having him only a door away from you. Sleeping. Felicity scowled and swatted down the pesty voice in her head.

These stupid thoughts had been sneaking up on her at the worst moments lately. They kept her off guard and cranky, because it kept messing with her chi, if she wanted to label it. It didn’t help at all to have him living next to her. Since the few weeks, since he moved in, Felicity had seen him more after work than she ever had in the two years combined. He seemed to be everywhere. At the lair, at the firm, at home, Oliver in varies stages of dress, in suits, in arrow gear, in sweats, no shirt, with t-shirts.

It was driving her crazy and frankly on a constant level of unrest. That box. That damn box she had willed her non-platonic feelings to live in, started to pop and bunch and the heavy locks she had welded on it, sprang and swelled off after each smile and salmon ladder routine.

The two rooms had been for her sanity.

An image seared in her mind of walking into the room with him coming out of the shower, the steam bellowing behind him, the wet skin and him rubbing off the access with a towel.

Lord, it was a good thing this wasn’t an anime or she would be sporting a nose bleed.

Her heart beat picked up and Felicity took a deep breath. Distance. She needed space. Air.

She stepped away from the circle of Oliver’s arms and felt the cool breeze of the lobby rush in to fill the space she just stood. She noticed a tick in Oliver’s jaw, but ignored it, how could she explain to him what was going on? It would only be awkward and she had enough awkward in her lifetime to last for both of them. He looked at her then, his blue eyes serious.

“I need to use the restroom, just text me the room number, I will be right there.”

And like a coward, she fled to the lobby’s bathroom.

When she was in the stall trying to calm down her jackhammering heart, Felicity wanted to hit her head against the sturdy wooden wall. She leaned her head back and let the coolness of tiles seep into her skin.

She really had to do something to get this under control. She knew they never really talked about what happened at the mansion. Not really. The beach conversation, with the automatic out that he should have taken and didn’t, only messed with her equilibrium even more. Because by him refusing to take it back, by him leaving it out there like some massive elephant in the room floating round and round the room, it left her confused and annoyed.

She hated the feeling. This uncertainty of knowing exactly what he meant and how could even it remotely be possible.

Felicity knew she wasn’t a troll. She knew was attractive, in a geeky girly way. But those feelings, those sensations born out of that stupid little crush she first had on him, she had buried it deep down, especially when he disappeared for five months. Then when they go him back, the last thing she thought about was actually being with Oliver. In all honestly, he was a wreck, and both of them needed something else. Something more.

The knowledge he needed her as a friend, he relied on her meant more than any kiss or hot night of sex.

Don’t get her wrong, she relished those too, but not from him, at least, she really never seriously entertained the thought.

Until that night, she had been more than content to remain his Girl Wednesday not another girl on a Wednesday night.

She winced at her own bitterness and scolded herself. No, he wasn’t like that. All the girls in his life since Felicity had met, outside of Isabel, which frankly will NEVER make sense, Oliver had cared about. He did care, but he didn’t know what do with a relationship. It was as foreign to him as a cotillion was to her.

When he told her he loved her in the mansion, something sweet and sharp pierced her heart. He looked so different, so open, so vulnerable, never. Never, in all her twenty-seven years had anyone looked at her that way.

It shocked her. It thrilled her. It made the box inside her soul explode into pieces, emotions rioting within her.

Then she felt the syringe.

And saw his half smile, the plea in his eyes.

“Do you understand?”

And everything shrank and screamed and while it curled into self, crying all the while, Felicity only nodded. Too many thoughts, too many emotions colliding with each other.

Afterward, when he left and she waited, she reconstructed the box, suffering the stings of spinsters as she pieced it all back together, this time weighting it down with chains and locks.

Something buzzed against her thigh. Her phone, she realized and picked it up to see Oliver’s text, room 624.

Her pulse was coming back into normal ranges, and she walked out of the bathroom making her way towards the elevator.

She continued to contemplate the mystery that was Oliver’s confession. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe him. She knew he felt he was telling the truth in that moment. But the nature of his love is what kept her up at night and nudging her at the oddest hours. He loved her. She loved him too, but she couldn’t even begin to fathom that he meant it romantically.

Why? the traitorous voice in her head mocked. It had been doing a lot of that lately. She frowned and tried again to see the problem for all the angles.

They were partners. They were friends. They were each other’s solid ground and that mere thought of losing him made her skin clammy with sweat. But lovers?

The image of Oliver coming out of the shower bombarded her again, this time she could see herself walking towards him barefoot, the dark blue nail polish a sharp contrast against her pale skin. She could see herself wrapping one arm around his neck, gripping his neck, spreading her hand wide and guiding his head down, with her other hand tugging on the fold securing the towel over his hips.

Her breath came out in small puffs and heat pooled through her, making the cool cotton of her blue dress feel hot and itching.

“Felicity Megan Smoak, get your hormones under control.” Her vicious whisper ballooned in the elevator. Thank god she was alone.

By the time she knocked on the room door, she felt closer to normal. Not a big deal. Not a big deal. The litany bounced around her head like a ball.

Oliver opened the door, a shuttered expression on his face.

Concern bloomed within her, “What happened?” She asked, moving into the room. He shook his head, almost as if to evict something in his own head, his face cleared, “What? Oh nothing, sorry just thinking.”

The room was larger than what she was used to in a hotel room. It had a small living room with a sofa and entertainment console with the TV, a mini fridge and a small coffee maker along with some supplies. Next to it, Felicity could see the door way to the bed room. Beyond it she saw, two double size beds lined the walls, a floor to ceiling window facing her and a large dresser with another TV against the opposite wall. In the corner next to the bed was a small desk with a desk lamp. To the left, she could see the doorway to the bathroom. Oliver’s suitcase was on of the beds along with her overnight bag on the other bed.

The sight, so domestic and ordinary, caused a lurch around the vicinity of her heart. She clenched her tablet tighter in her hand and set her purse down next to her bag.

Oliver sat down on the bed with his bag, “What time are we meeting Barry?”

“Six thirty.”

He checked his watch, but she knew they still had over an hour to spare. He gave her a sharp nod and grabbed his bag.

“Are you going somewhere?” Felicity internally winced at the almost pleading note in her voice.

Oliver stopped in mid step and blinked at her, “I was just going to get settle in the living room before dinner.”

The bag in his hand dangled and the lines of his body were taunt as if he expected something.

You are being ridiculous, Felicity, she admonished to herself. There were two perfectly good beds and was she really going banish him to the living room with a lumpy sofa bed just because she was having proximity issues? It wasn’t his fault she was overreacting over every touch. Anyway, there was a foot and half between the beds. It wasn’t like they would be sleeping next to each other.

The last part caused a continuation of her last fantasy, both of them under the sheets, limbs tangled with white linens.

She cursed herself under her breath and tried her very best to sound natural, “Oliver, there are two serviceable beds. You don’t have to sleep in the living room.”

She caught the look of surprise in his eyes but didn’t stay to listen because she grabbed her own bag and sailed past him and disappeared into the bathroom, praying the heat burning on her checks was just the lack of air conditioning and not a blazing blush.

Thankfully, Felicity spent a long time in the bathroom getting ready. Much longer than she normally would take, but she needed some time to recoup. When she emerged into the room, she found Oliver lounging on the sofa, his legs crossed on the coffee table. He had ESPN going on the TV. She grinned, enjoying the moment of him just being a regular guy watching sports clips.

He caught her leaning against the door frame and gave her a sheepish smile. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

He scrabbled up in a seated position and took her in, appreciation lit his eyes and Felicity’s grin widened.

Part of her wanted to spread out her arms and say, “Like?” but stopped herself.

“You look beautiful.” He said, and how he said it seemed to swim across the distance between them, caressing her skin. Goosebumps flared. The dress was one of her favorite. It was red, sleeveless, and with a full shirt which fell in waves to her knees. It was cool and crisp and very, very flirty. She had almost left it in her closet in Starling, but another rebellious part of her, a part she always attributed to her mother, dared her to take it and to stop being such a chicken shit.

So she took the dress.

The look was completed by her letting her hair fall down and just clipping the sides back with a pair of crystal combs. She finished the look with a pair of strappy red heels.

“Thanks.” Her grin widen to a smile and stepped away from door frame.

“Ready to go?” she asked, placing her clutch under her arm.

Oliver stood up and extended his arm to her.

Felicity laughed softly and curled her finders in the crook of his arm.

* * *

 

 The city streaked by Thea’s window in a distorted blur.

People moved and traveled and there in the center of it all, she could see Queen Consolidated sprang out from the center like a thorn jutting up and fracturing the sky.

The sight of the QC made her stomach lurch and she swallowed the bile rising up into her throat back down.

“Obviously, I do not to tell you to not contact your brother and your ex-boyfriend.” Malcolm’s smooth voice cut into the silence in the limousine, like a knife cloaked in silk.

The mention of her former life made her back straightened. The window reflected the hard frown on her face.

“Of course I won’t.” She bit out and tried to keep the small wave of panic from showing. Malcolm would love to see it and then force her to train until she got it under control.

She was in control.

These last few months had taught her a great deal and she wasn’t a victim anymore. She wasn’t clueless, and gullible, and unaware. Malcolm had taught her many things, like how to see the world around her for what it really was.

For starters, that she was alone, save for her father.

Her brother and Roy, well, they had lied and lied and lied some more. They hid and scurried away into the dark whenever she asked for light.

And they left her.

Alone.

But now she had Malcolm. Now she had purpose.

The QC mocked her from up in the sky and her nails cut into her palm. Fury pooling through her.

It was time to come out of the dark.

* * *

 Even though it was a Wednesday night, the place was paced, Oliver helped guide Felicity as they followed the hostess through the tightly grouped tables pushing towards a small table in the back.

Oliver tried to not think about how smooth and silky Felicity’s skin felt underneath his hand, as he guided her into the restaurant.

The dress, deceivingly demure with its high neck actually plunged into a nonexistent back, her bare skin exposed. He hadn’t expected it and when she walked ahead of him to enter the elevator, Oliver had to physical restrain a groan at the sight of her graceful back and how it dipped into the folds of her skirt. Oliver felt his brain cells die on sight and for a moment he was rendered incapable of moment or thought. When he had been able to string something together, none of it could be relayed to his partner. His mind concocted several scenarios of him pushing her hard against the wall of the elevator and dipping his hands into the sides of her dress and rushing them upwards until they could cup her breasts.

Christ this was going to be a long night. He thought.

Now, as they weaved their way through the crowd, Oliver was thankful for the dress and the mob of people huddled within the tiny Italian place just down the street from Barry’s. It gave him an excuse to keep his hand in consent contact with Felicity’s skin.

Barry came into view. He sat in the chair facing the door but his usual goofy smile was gone and instead, he looked drawn and pale.

Immediately, Oliver’s warning scenes start to blare in his mind. Unconsciously, his fingers flexed and he could feel Felicity’s muscles hitch under the change of his touch.

Oliver wasn’t too proud to say he experienced a twinge of happiness to see it affected her in some way. Sometimes Oliver wondered if it was all on his end, but moments like this gave him hope.

They took their seats. Barry gave them a thin lip smile, but Oliver could see his attention was being pulled to the right side of the room. He turned slightly and noticed an attractive woman with dark hair and caramel skin laughing with a fair-haired man.

Barry shook his head and turned his attention back to Oliver and Felicity, “Hi guys. Thanks for coming.”

Felicity smiled, but Oliver noticed she too had traced Barry’s distraction, “ Is that Iris?”

Shock straightened Barry’s shoulders and he started to blink very repeatedly, “How do you know Iris? I mean about Iris? I mean-“

She laughed with a hint of irony and said, “Cisco and Caitlin mentioned her the last time I saw them. Seems she spend a lot of time visiting you while you were in your coma.”

Barry became very interested in his hands and said in a low voice,”Yeah, I am sorry Felicity. Iris is my best friend. We grew up together.”

Oliver noticed a shadow cross Felicity’s face and he knew she must have been remembering something. Her expression grew serious and still.

“It is okay Barry. You don’t have to explain. I get it.” She tried to smile then, but even Oliver inwardly flinched. It was a sad thing, curling on her lovely face like a horrible combination of disappointment and acceptance.

That smile made his stomach clinch and his fists. As much as he liked Barry, Oliver was willing at that moment to punch or drag him out of the restaurant just to remove that look from her face. An expression like that should never grace Felicity Smoak.

And yet, as he watched her school her features back to normal and the usual light of mischief and humor filled her eyes, Oliver felt ill.

Felicity was way too familiar with that expression and how to shove it down.

“Who is she with?” Felicity asked while taking a sip of the red wine Barry had previous ordered.

“Her boyfriend.” He grumbled, “Seems they bonded while I was sleeping. Typical.” The self-mockery burned Barry’s words. Oliver looked back to the couple in question and noticed they were getting up to leave. He felt Felicity shift next to him and she held a hand out to Barry.

“Come on.”

Barry started at her in confusion and surprise. Felicity looked at Oliver, a dangerous glint in her eyes which he knew all too well. She was going to do something calculated but reckless.

“We will be right back. If the server comes I want the chicken piccata.” She went and grabbed Barry’s limp hand and half dragged him upright. Before she was out of ear shot Oliver could hear her say, “Just go with it.”

Oliver saw them ‘accidentally’ bump into Iris and her date just as they were leaving. Barry’s blush was visible from here, but Felicity just smiled for both of them, wide and bright, lending into Barry’s tall frame and making sure her arms were almost laced around his arm like a pair of coils.

Annoyance flared inside Oliver like a hot spike. He kept watching as Felicity acted like a girl on a date who was really into the guy. Her fingers didn’t stop moving, down Barry’s arm, toying with the edge of his jacket. Oliver watched the look of surprise on Iris face quickly transform into a look of shock, then something else. Not hurt, but something akin to it.

Oliver could sympathize. Because watching Felicity cling to Barry like that only made him realize how much he wanted her to be that way with him. He ground his teeth, feeling the ache from his jaw all the way down his neck and the base of his spine.

He had been trying to take his time. Mend broken fences, try to really think about what he wanted. He had a better relationship with Roy after their talk. Oliver was also pleased with the progress with his friendship with Laurel. Ever since her talk with Felicity, Laurel had been more approachable and the conversations much more on equal footing. He finally felt they were in a good place and again he knew he had Felicity to thank.

Oliver smirked has he thought about it. Everything comes back to Felicity in the end and John’s words of warning hummed in his head like an endless track on loop. He knew he loved Felicity, as much as he wanted her, he knew he needed her much more than he had ever needed another woman before in his life. He needed her friendship, her compassion, her center, her moral ground. He needed her in all things and he had never needed anyone like that before.

It terrified him, this new ground he was currently treading, but as he watched her dark blue nails grip Barry’s dinner jacket, a wild surge roared, obliterating anything in its path. Enough.

When they sat back down, Barry still had a glazed look on his face and Felicity gave both of them a little knowing smirk.

Oliver didn’t think about it, his arm moved on its own accord and draped itself over the back of her chair. His fingers a hair’s breath away from her bare arm. Her expression changed and now a hint of wariness and surprise.

Oliver pretended not to notice and let his fingers skim the top of her skin ever so slightly only tease the fine hair.

“So Barry. What is going on in Central City? We haven’t heard much from you the last few months.”

Barry blinked again, he turned his attention away from the restaurant door, and looked at Oliver, “ Actually, things have been quiet for the most part. However, I do think there is something going on. I have tried to look into it, but it is more a hunch and nothing I have looked into has lead to anything.”

Felicity leaned away from Oliver’s roving hand, but in doing do, she was now closer to him. He could feel the air warmed by her proximity. He kept his hand on her chair.

“Like what?”

Barry scrunched his face and scratched the side of his head,”I can’t tell for sure yet, but I have been trying to keep tabs on the metas we have on our list. For the most part, everything is fine, but there have been some that have just recently disappeared.”

Felicity planned her elbows on the table, “Do you think they ran off?”

Barry looked thoughtful for a moment, but he shook his head, “No, one of them was James Frazer, Oliver. The meta we took down. Another is another meta by the name of Brenda Materson, she could teleport. I question her disappearance because she is married with two kids. Seems like a solid enough life to just pick up and leave.”

“Is there any evidence to suggest they were taken?” Oliver asked.

Barry shook his head, “No, that is the thing. A gut feeling tells me there is something, but there haven’t been any missing persons report filed as of yet.”

Oliver frowned and he could see a similar expression on Felicity’s face. She took another sip of the wine.

“Barry, I need you to send me the names of anyone else you notice missing. We need to determine whether these are isolated non-related incidents, or if someone is actually taking them.”

A chill ran down Oliver, just thinking of the possibility of someone kidnapping metas and gathering them somewhere. For what purpose?

Oliver could tell from looking at Felicity, she had already come to that conclusion and already was tasking Barry with a mission to rule out the possibility. Barry nodded to her, his eyes wide almost a little starry-eye like a kid being given a special project by his favorite teacher. And looking at her profile, the lines of her face serious, she looked older than her twenty-seven years, much older and wiser than the young man sitting across from them now. Her confidence and core of steel within her always surprised him. Also, he wasn’t going to lie watching her take charge of the conversation, giving out orders made his blood hum a little faster.

Oliver tired to hide his smirk under the rim of his wine glass. Felicity saw it anyway and did her adorable head tilt, “What?” she demanded.

“Nothing,” he said as causally as possible. Since he didn’t think, _You are so incredibility sexy when you take charge_ would been an appropriate answer.

She narrowed her eyes at him behind her glasses, but her lips quirked up.

* * *

 

The rest of the dinner went pleasantly enough. Barry and Oliver spent the night talking shop and Felicity tried her best to ignore Oliver’s arm and hand which now seemed to have taken up permanent residence on the back of her chair.

This presented a problem because each time she tried to lean back she felt the jolt of his touch searing her back. She had no idea until this moment how hypersensitive skin could be, and while this particular pit of hell which she was currently stationed in had been described in numerous books she had read, she never actually experienced it so acutely.

It was as if his fingers, his palm, even his wrist laid bare by the jacket and dinner shirt being pull back by the extension of his arm, all housed miniature sparks of lighting. All of which electrified her skin each time his fingers would hover around her shoulder and back like ghosts, floating around but never making any real contact.

The almost touches gave her goosebumps and she gritted her teeth against each wave and was more than grateful that the dress had a double layered bodice because if not, Barry would have had an awkward night starting at her puckered nipples.

She glared at Oliver but he was smiling at something Barry said and didn’t even look her way. This couldn’t be just an accident or just a friendly touch. They had done those in the past. This was different. This was as if he was marking his territory.

Felicity took a moment and thought of when he started with the arm trick and realized it happened after she and Barry came back from meeting Iris and her boyfriend.

Then it hit her. Oliver was touching her. Oliver was branding his arm around her as if she was his girl. Not as his usual girl, but his girl-girl.

Something savage and chaotic detonated inside her and she almost laughed out loud ,feeling a little out of control, the pulse of her anger, frustration and desire eroded any caution. The contents of the box once again blast upwards and through her. A heavy undercurrent of lust created by his teasing touch pulsed underneath the broken remains of her box.

Oh Mr. Queen was in for a very rude awakening.

Felicity leaned on towards the table again, moving away from his hand and propped her chin on her right hand. She let her left hand drop down to her side and was thankful for the small table and the minimal distance between her and Oliver. Last thing she wanted was Barry to know what she was about to do.

Some remote part of her, which was usually in command, warned her about the step she was going to take. Because even though they had shared a number of touches in the passed and she had initiated a couple of hugs and few arm grabs over the course of their friendship, everything until this very moment had been above the waist.

She bit her lip to keep it from trembling. She knew her hand was shaking slightly, anticipation on how he was going to react bombard her. But the thought of the night already spent in a dizzying state of arousal and she recovered her resolve. He couldn’t tease her like that and remain unpunished.

Retribution, she told herself. Yes, retribution, that is what she was going to call it.

Felicity reach over and her fingers skimmed the fabric of his dress pants around his mid thigh. She felt his leg jerk at her unexpected touch. Felicity smirked and from the corner of her eye, she saw Oliver shoot her a startled glance and then his jaw tightened. His eyes were storms of blue and at the grim set of his face, she almost lost her nerve thinking that maybe she had been a idiot and over-thought his arm thing.

Except his moved his the said appendage from behind her chair and straighted up, forcing her hand which had still been drawing a lazy circle on his inner thigh to move down until it hit his knee. Felicity was about to pull back, fear skittering up and down her spine, just thinking of the embarrassing conversation to follow when she felt it. His hand seeking out hers and when he found it, his fingers intertwined with hers, his thumb ran over her knuckles. He looked at her straight then. His face didn’t change, but his eyes did, it held equal measure triumph and elation.

Felicity willed herself to breath.

He didn’t let go, even after he looked back at Barry and kept talking as if the world hadn’t tilted on its axis. Nope, nothing strange here. Nothing earth-shattering happening.

Barry, poor, sweet Barry start blushing and would only give her side long glances while trying to keep the conversation going. When the server came back with the bill, Felicity uncurled her fingers from Oliver to grab it before Barry could reach it. The sudden lost of contact with Oliver made her realized how much she enjoyed having her hand in his. She tried to focus on taking out her credit card and not the large man, who liked to shoot arrow and looked amazing in green leather.

Oliver took the bill from her before she could place the card and waved off both of them, saying it was enough Barry had to put up with him for a week while he was here. Amusement lit up Oliver’s face and something else smoldering underneath. That made her stumbled a little in her chair, and when they rose to leave, Oliver’s hand just so happened to land on her back. Each digit branding itself on her back. She knew she must have looked like a babbling moron, but Barry just gave her a sweet, sad smile and told her he would be in touch. Oliver shook his hand and the two men shared a look before Oliver started to usher Felicity towards the door.

The cool air helped clear her head a little and she wondered if she had ingested something with the wine to make her act so crazy. Where was that cool, rational, practical head which had served her so well during her life? Hibernating apparently, said the rest of her because she was having a real hard time thinking tonight, especially with the claustrophobic restaurant, the wine and Oliver’s macho equivalent of pissing around her in a circle to mark his territory.

As a modern woman, independent and strong willed, she should have been appalled, and some small measure of her was, but most of her was so turned on right now that if Oliver blew in her ear the right way, she might have an orgasm.

She took in a deep breath of the cool air and prayed it helped calm down her nerves. They walked back in silence, but unlike that night from Diggle’s wedding, she wasn’t confused. Tonight she knew exactly where both of them stood. At least closer to the same page than they had been for months. His hand didn’t leave her back and her heart slammed against her chest, completely unsure what was going to happen when they got to the room. Should she make a joke? Pretend this didn’t happen? Let him have another out? But if he didn’t take the first one, why did she think he would take this one? Especially since she made it pretty clear she was willing to play the game.

Was this a game?

No, Oliver wasn’t cavalier.

He meant it.

He meant it and even though she had no idea what was going to happen, she now knew that much. That anxiously, that part of her which had been waking up at odd hours of the night, the part which needed the answers, feel relief and peace. At this part of the puzzle, she knew was true.

The silence continued until they made it in front of the room. Oliver dropped his hand from her back and Felicity involuntarily shivered at the lost of contact. He noticed and the look of his eyes held her. She hadn’t seen him look at her like that before, a mixture of salvation and damnation all melting together in varies shades of blue.

She gulped, feeling her pulse accelerate.

He opened the door and stepped back, leaving the dark room to expand before her like an abyss.

“Ladies first.” His voice was much lower than usual. Almost the same octave as when he spoke as the Arrow, but infinitely warmer and throatier. The sound was almost a physical scrap on her skin and a shiver along with a new set of goosebumps erupted on her body. She sailed passed him, hoping she looked more in control than she felt.

The darkness of the room blanketed everything and the cool hum of the air conditioning helped cloak her. She heard him come in behind her.

And then the thud of the door closing, along with the audible click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT IS DONE! This chapter almost killed me! This chapter finished at 8900 words, but AFTER, I moved about 1/3 of it to chapter 8. Which means chapter 8 will be on time or even sooner since some of it is already written. Funny story about this chapter, Felicity and Oliver were NOT suppose to get so close so soon and one version of an upcoming scene in chapter 8 had a reference to a kiss which I had no idea was going to happen.
> 
> However when I started to write them getting to the hotel, I couldn't help having them have a room issue, and then everything snowballed from there. These two beautiful idiots took over and my best-laid plans went out the window. I do love how it came out though and I hope you will enjoy! 
> 
> Saucy times will be coming in Chapter 8. How far will they go? Don't know yet, but things did get pretty heated already and they haven't even kissed yet. So we will see!
> 
> Again, thanks so much for reading and I promise Chapter 8 will be out soon!


	8. Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver have an encounter in the hotel. Thea mets a snake. William rides and train and Ray Palmer shows up to throw everyone into a bad day.

For a moment, Felicity could not see anything. The heavy curtains were closed and the small living room space collapsed into darkness as soon as the door closed behind him.

Anticipation of what he would do, of what _she_ would do, rooted her to the ground. It seemed as if her feet had been come cemented,  her breath, coming out of her lungs in small puffs, was the only movement she could muster.

Then she felt him behind her.  His breath ruffled the hair on her shoulder, she felt the heat emitting from his hands right before they softly landed on her shoulders.

She let out an involuntary gasp.

His touch sent a lighting bolt of awareness through her and her breath caught in her lungs.   _Should she speak? What could she say, what did she want to say?_

Words eluded her.  His grip on her shoulders tighten and as if embolden by her reaction and the darkness engulfing them, his hands moved down her arms, leveling a molten trail in their wake.  They settled in the hollow of her elbows and then pulled her against his chest.  She closed her eyes and bite her lip, struggling with the sensations of feeling his body pressed against her back. The motion caused her head to rest on his shoulder, automatically letting it fall back, exposing her neck to him.   She didn’t think, couldn’t think because then she felt his lips kiss the vulnerable skin underneath her ear.

She shuddered.

Heat pooled and coiled through her. “Oliver,” His name came out like a plea.   His grip tightened, and then his hands moved and they touched her hips, pivoting her around.  His arms encircled her and she opened her eyes, trying to see him in the gloom of the room.  By now, her vision had accustomed in the darkness and she could make out the gruff outline of his jaw, the tension of his shoulders vibrating under her fingers now kneading themselves behind his neck.  

His breath came out in hard pants as if he had been running.  His arms and hands moved until she swore he was marking her skin with the heat coming from his touch.  She curled inwards, towards him and pressed harder against him, she held her arms around his neck and encircled them.

“Felicity.” He said, his voice so rough, so wonderfully soft, Felicity shivered. Who would have told her, that her name could so erotic?  The sound of it, the feel of him, something she would never have expected to be real, overwhelmed her and her reason short-circuited.

She didn’t think; she just let herself feel.

She arched upwards in his embrace and kissed him on the underside of his jaw. A shiver coursed through him and knowing she did that to him, that he responded in kind caused a wild surge of lust and power to slam through her. Her fingers scraped at her back. She smiled at the delicious friction of her nails and his hair, but it was the sound he made, a cross between a growl and curse that made the wild thing inside her explode in delight.

Then he moved.

One of his arms became an iron brand behind her and the other dripped down before she was aware, Oliver bent and scooped her up in his arms.  His face only an inch away from  hers and while both of them tried to search the other’s eyes, neither of them stopped, when Oliver dipped down and his lips finally met hers.

Someone moaned.  

Before this moment, during her deepest, most secret places, Felicity had imagined kissing Oliver.  She thought she knew what it would be like. Hot, passionate, a little reckless.

Instead he lips moved over hers as if hesitate, the touch barely there.  It drove her mad, the almost feel of his lips on her, and then she pushed her towards him, her arms arching her to him. She deepened the kiss and when her tongue peaked to touch his mouth, it was as if a key to a lock.

Oliver devoured her.  

His mouth suddenly seemed to be everywhere, on her lips, her neck, sucking at nipping at the base throat. His tongue lapped on her skin as a cat with cream.

Through and focused.

Everything she had imagined, everything but so much more. She felt like a live wire, an exposed nerve. Each caress ricocheted through her causing her body to tense and ache.  

She hadn’t been aware they had moved until she felt herself being lowered on the bed and his weight making the mattress dip as Felicity noticed his bulk straddling her hips.  

In the back of her mind, the part not melted, an alarm went off, _this is too fast, too soon,_ it said.

Felicity ignored it. Instead, she ripped at Oliver’s jacket, pulling on it. Oliver didn’t stop. He had captured her mouth again and shrugged out of the garment.  Felicity let one of her hands drift down, feeling the strength of his shoulders through the dress shirt, and downward until she felt his tie dangling between them.

All those fantasies of him in his suits and those damn ties bombarded her sanity.  She wrapped her hand around it and then pulled.

A rumble of laughter came from him and she smiled in their kiss. She felt his grin and then he sat back, dragging her with him until she was the one straggling him in his lap.  His hands disappeared behind her back, and then she felt them in the slips of the side of her dress.  The feel of his thumbs touching the sensitive skins right underneath her breast and the rest of his fingers curling around her back made her moan into his mouth.

She started to tug on his tie, desperate to take it and the dress shirt off, then she would finally get to feel the skin she had been admiring for years, feel the taunt, hardness of him under her fingers.

His hands came out from the sides of her dress and dipped down until they were are the base of her spine and she could tell they found the top of the zipper to the dress.

Anticipation and joy hummed through her, tightening everything inside her as if she was a spring.

She ripped off his tie.

Then her phone, tablet and computer all started screaming.

* * *

The sounds didn’t register.  

At first, Oliver could have sworn it was just the sound of his blood roaring in his ears, his heart thundering behind his chest, the pounding of his need pulsing through him. He ignored the sounds, his mind completely overwhelmed by the delicious feel of Felicity in his arms.

_Finally._

He knew he had tempted fate, played with fire by having his arm around her chair. He knew she would notice. Felicity noticed everything, but never did he expect her hand on his thigh, nor the smug smirk on her face while she looked at Barry, ignoring Oliver’s shock.

Disbelief assaulted him and for a scary second, he thought he was imagining it. Recklessness blinded him and he felt it burn inside him like a fever. She was touching him. Actually touching him without prompting, without a crisis, without him being stubborn or in despair, nor were her eyes pleading to understanding anything. She was actually actively teasing him, her fingers tracing lazy circles just inside of his thigh. Each turn caused a shot of heat through him and he felt himself respond. Afraid she may brush against something much more sensitive, he pushed back on the chair. He saw her tense and her fingers still on his leg, his movement forcing them down, but when he laced his fingers with hers and she didn’t pull away, a roaring joy crashed through him.

At that moment he forgot everything, every single thing which had held him back, forgot the fear, the anxiety of destroying their friendship, their partnership.

In that instant, he could only feel her small, perfect hand in his, gripping him as tightly as he was holding on to her.

Now, in the dark room, with her molding herself to him, her kiss, her hands, her touch devouring him until he couldn’t even remember his name.

Which is why he continued to ignore the insistent noise coming from Felicity’s untouched bed. He felt Felicity stiffen underneath his hands and she pulled her mouth away from his.

“Oliver.” She said, and the sound of her husky tone, so very different but still so similar to her normal tone, made his muscles clench. He went down to recapture her lips, but her small fingers pressed on his mouth, stopping him. Her chest heaved, and he could see her closing her eyes trying to regain some breath.

The image of her like this, so thoroughly kissed, made him smile and ache all at one.

_God, she was breathtaking._

The screeching continued.

Felicity pulled away and cool air rushed to fill the empty spot she had just filled.

The warm haze holding him disappeared, and he stilled.

“What’s wrong?” He asked fear of her answer skidded through him.

Felicity let out a shuttered breath, her pulse rapid under his fingers. She pressed a hand on his chest, “We have alarms. “ She muttered the words and slid off the bed, reaching over to her equipment laying on the bed. Oliver tensed, watching her as the face was cast into an unearthly glow from her tablet. He immediately went on alert when Felicity frowned.

“What is it?”He asked, already moving looking down on the screen. At first, he didn’t see anything.

Felicity looked to her left and in her hand she held her phone, “Barry’s texting, saying we need to met him, but…” Her voice trailed off and Oliver’s attention refocused on tablet.

On the screen it held a grainy street cam picture of a young woman walking down the street with sunglasses. She wore a tight fitting jacket and skinny jeans. Her dark hair was loose all around her. Something about her struck Oliver as familiar.

“Who?”

Felicity turned her face, her eyes wide and dark in shadows.

“It is Thea. Thea is back in Starling.”

* * *

 

“Thank you all gentlemen for meeting with us today.”  Malcolm walked towards the front of the room, the table full of men in suits. Thea could only tell two things from the crowd of men seated at the table.

They are were rich.

And, they were all dangerous.

If there was one thing Thea had a good eye for was those with wealth and power.  After all being raised a Queen had exposed her to this world where these people lives.

Except the men at the table all had an air very different from the men of money and power, Thea grew up knowing.

These men had a stillness to them which bespoke of something much more lethal than a hostile takeover.

They reminded her of Malcolm.

The man seated next to Malcolm's empty seat in the front, unnerved Thea the most.  He wasn’t much different than Malcolm himself in terms of coloring and size.  Both men were dark-haired, lean and tall.  Handsome, in a stoic way, chiseled features, strong jaws. However, this man, who Thea remembered Malcolm introduce him as Maxwell Lord, had dark eyes which seemed like pits in his face, sucking the life of everything around him.

He reminded Thea of a Discovery Channel show she once saw of a viper close up right before it attacked.  They had zoomed in until its eyes, twin abysses, held her captive.  That night she had a nightmare, the viper slithered up her arm, curling around her shoulder, its dark fathomless eyes held her hypnotized in fear as it struck and sank its fangs into her neck.

She had woken up screaming and Oliver had stumbled in all in his ganty teenager glory and wrapped her up in his arms, calming her down.  The next night he put all sorts of snake traps throughout her room and under her bed. They had been made from bits of cut up cereal boxes with some dangling string on them, but to her mind, they were made of titanium.

Longing hit her.

Those days, before the lies and the trip, before his return and his continued deceit, the memory of that boy who she had loved more than life caused her heart to constrict.

Tear burned the outlines of her eyes.

_Damn it, Ollie. Why did you have to ruin it all?_

Thea looked around the room again, Malcolm now sat at the head of the table and the discussions started.  

Lord, slide his eyes to Thea, holding her in place. Panic made her stomach churn.   

“Is it wise to have your daughter here, Merlyn?”  His voice sounded like sand.

Malcolm spared Thea a glance and smiled, it did not warm his eyes, “I have no secrets from Thea.”

One of Lord’s eyebrows rose in answer.

Thea felt a shudder course through her.

Lord returned his attention to Malcolm and remained silent.

He didn’t move, but like the snake, Thea knew he was just biding his time.

“Again, thank you gentleman for joining us today. We are happy to report the project is meeting all the benchmarks we have listed thus far. We are been able to procure ten more assets to the project with another thirty prospects to be absorbed in the next few weeks.”

A burly man with a close-trimmed gray beard, his face was full of pothole scars, “When can we start to see some results?”

Lord turned his head towards the man and said in his low, serpentine voice, “You will see results very soon Mr. Pugliese.”   He gave the bigger man a horrible, hollow smile, and said, “In fact, we have our first real test later tonight.  Results will be discussed after the experiment.”

There was more discussion on things Thea did not understand, they just kept talking about a vague project, and test subjects, but then they mentioned Queen Consolidated.

Thea strengthened in her chair.  Malcolm shot her a sidelong glance, but quickly returned his attention back to the group.

“Everything is in place. Queen Consolidated is now under our control.”

* * *

 

Barry frowned and ran his hand through his hair. It made it even messier than before, sticking up in odd clumps.

He looked like a Harry Potter, determined, but a little clueless.  

Felicity suppressed a grin at the image.  Especially after the reason why Barry asked them to meet them at his place almost at midnight.  

Oliver sat next to her on the sofa, his arm once again draped behind her back. Felicity had changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, her heels replaced with her sneakers.  Oliver stood next to her still in his dress pants and dress shirt but opted to leave the jacket back at the hotel. He looked the picture of nonchalance, but Felicity could feel the tension coming from him.  Barry sat across from them, showing them the files on his computer.

“After dinner, I got a call to come in. There was a robbery earlier today at Novak pharmaceutical.  There wasn’t much to go on. Joe, Iris’ dad, could see how they could have gotten in.  There are thermal, sound and pressure sensors in the med room. It is a tight secure area where they house the experimental materials and medications.  There was only one thing in the room.”

Barry paused, his eyes flickered back and forth between them and said,” I found a single strand of hair.  This won’t be a big deal overall, but this is a clean room and that hair is what triggered the alarm.  By all rights, the fact it triggered the security measures means the person who lost that strand should still be in there.”  

“What are you saying, Barry?” Felicity said.  Oliver’s hand cast a steady stream of warmth on her shoulder, but unlike dinner, his fingers didn’t tease.

This time, his presence comforted and Felicity allowed herself to lean into his embrace.

Barry’s frown became more pronounced, “I ran a test.  When Brenda Materson disappeared, I was able to get a sample of DNA from her husband.”

His youthful face grew grave and seemed to age before Felicity’s eyes, “The hair at Novak’s belongs to Brenda.  Somehow this seemly happy, ordinary woman, decided to break into a high-security pharmaceutical company and steal extremely experimental drugs.”

Oliver hadn’t spoken since they walked into Barry’s apartment. Actually, if Felicity thought back, Oliver became a mute as soon as his sister’s photo appeared on her tablet. He hadn’t said anything when Felicity hurried to change, or when they left the hotel.

But now he spoke, “What type of drugs did they take?”

Barry’s brow furrowed, “That’s the thing, from what the company is telling us, they look a new medication marketed to help with anxiety and depression. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Barry forward to Felicity all the information you have on the robbery, and if you can send the information on you have the drug itself. “  Oliver then looked at her, his blue eyes serious and focused, “We will need to run a background on Brenda’s family and see if there has been any unusual communications or traces on them.”

“What are you thinking?” She asked.

Oliver looked at both of them, “I think someone may be blackmailing Brenda into committing the robbery. Something tells me it won’t be the last time.”

* * *

 

It was funny.

After all this time agonizing of not wanting to put her in more danger. After deciding that he needed to take each step with an extremely measured slowness. After he could have sworn his need and the depth of his feelings for her all planted on his side of the fence; after all that.

He destroyed all those walls with a single caress to her shoulder during a dinner.  

And now, in the dim gray waking of the day, Oliver watched her sleep across the room, transfixed.

After spending another hour at Barry’s going over what he knew and Felicity installing software into Barry’s system so she could have better access, they came back to the hotel exhausted. The events of what happened just a few hours before hovered around them as they entered, but both of them silently agreed sleep trumped life-altering conversations, because regardless of his reckless, there wasn’t a doubt, when they finally spoke about what happened, it would change everything.  

Felicity had quickly changed, bid him goodnight and went to bed.

Oliver pretended to turn the other way, staring a hole in the wall in front of him. His mind continued to place on an endless loop everything that had happened today. Felicity, William, Felicity in that dress, dinner, Barry, Felicity flirting, her skin, her scent, her. Just her. Surrounding all he senses until all he could hear, taste, breath, smell, touch was Felicity.

He really was a selfish bastard. The possibly of a real life, one outside of death and chaos, one he took for granted as reality only seven years before, had turned into something as intangible as air, something not meant for him. Then he met her and what started as a fantasy, grew into a dream, then today, the mirage in his mind cleared and his heart hammered when the oasis of her didn’t fade.

Today showed him it could happen. Actually, truly happen and it scared the shit out of him. But instead of staying further away, he crawled to her lush banks like a desperate, thirty man, with no regard for her feelings, because if he had, then he couldn’t have been so careless with her, so selfish giving into his overwhelming need to touch her, _be_ with her.

Oliver let out a sigh and shut his eyes.  Whatever she had to say, he would listen. He would respect.  She was too important for anything less.  

Then his thoughts traveled to Thea and knowing she was somewhere in Starling.  Where had she been all this time?  How was she? She didn’t even know about William, that she was an aunt.  On the mountain of regards, he harbored, all the half-truths and lies he had told his sister weighed him down more than most. If he could find her. Then maybe he could help her understand.

Somewhere in his continuous musings he fell asleep and when he woke a few hours later, he knew it was barely past six in the morning.  He turned and saw only the cascade of her blonde hair, her body turned towards the opposite wall.  The sight of the steady rise and fall of her chest uncorked the tension inside him and Oliver felt himself sag into the mattress, letting himself drink the sight of her.

* * *

 

The sound of running water woke her.

Felicity blinked, disorientated but quickly the memories flooded back.

“Oh,” she whispered to herself, and sat up in the bed, trying to smooth down her raging bed head.  Felicity chewed her lip as she contemplated the closed door.  

 _What was she going to say to him?_ She had _no_ idea. But she knew they had to talk about last night. Too many lines had been cross.

She smirked to herself, forget cross, they had been eradicated.  What did that make them now? Were going to make a go of this? What was _this_ anyway? Was it just friends with benefits, more? Lovers? Boyfriend and girlfriend.  Felicity cringed over the last thought. Whatever they were, she really wished there was a better word to describe Oliver’s importance in her life beyond something as juvenile sounding as ‘boyfriend’.

 _Partners?_ An inner voice suggested, but Felicity shook her head, _We are_ already _partners, would it just be an evolution of that?_

 _Why do you need to title it?_ The voice continued.  Felicity didn’t have to have a real label for whatever _they_ were, but she did to know something.  Her brain needed to recalibrate and restructure the boundaries of what is allowed and not with her and Oliver because if last night was any indication, left to do whatever she wanted meant she was going to jumping Starling City’s masked hero every moment she could get. Felicity let out a frustrated sigh and fell back on her pillow.

Then the reason for the running water, opened the door and walked out.

Blood rushed her head and she would have bet money the man was hell bent on destroying all her brain cells.

How the hell did he read her mind? Because that would be the only reason that he would emerge from the bathroom just as her perverted mind had imagined it.

Steam rose behind him. His face was obscured by a white towel as he dried his hair.  No, she was wrong, the reality was much worse than fantasy, because not even in her imagination could she had conjured the taut lines of his raised arm, the motion of his muscles moving back and forth, the pull displaying his ribs which only naturally caused her eyes to drift down towards his waist.  She bit back a groan. He wore a pair of designer jeans,  slung low on his hips, but it was even worse because he was barefoot.

Felicity internally cursed. Externally she knew her face was ablaze.  Part of her recognized she was staring at his body. It wasn’t the first time, but it was the first time after she actually _knew_ what it felt like to run her hands down his back, to feel those thighs underneath her, to feel those arms, those hands, around her, marking her with their heat with each touch. Not that she had hidden it much before, her open appreciation of his form, but again, last night changed everything, including her level of control.

So this, this was _very_ different.

When her eyes connected with his, Felicity felt the air punched out of her lungs.  She had heard of smoldering looks before but never thought a look could be that intense.

She was wrong.

Oliver looked back at her with such a naked intensity, his eyes a dark storm of blue that she almost thought she was nude, except she could feel the cotton of her perfectly decent PJs.

Oliver let the towel wrap on the back of his neck and he anchored the ends with his hands.

The look in his eyes didn’t lessen, but his face and smile both bespoke of mischief and sensuality.

“Good morning.”

The sound of his voice, soft and low, made the tension inside her tighten. What would he do if she went over there and pulled on the edges of that towel and-

“Felicity?” Her attention snapped back to his face and again she felt like an idiot for knowing _everything_ she was thinking was showing on her face.

“Morning.” She managed to eek out, happy her voice sounded reasonably normal.  She gave him a smile and got out of bed.

She didn’t miss how Oliver did his own appraisal of her as she moved around the room, grabbing her clothes and then heading to the bathroom.

“Will be out very soon, big day today!” She said with a bright cheerfulness she didn’t feel.

Big day indeed.  

In the end, they didn’t have a chance to talk. By the time Felicity finished, she walked out to find Oliver waiting for her in the living room, their bags at his feet.

He was fidgeting again and his apologetic look told her everything she needed at that moment, _Sorry, I packed everything. We need to get William. I really am nervous._

Felicity smiled softly at him. This Oliver she knew how to handle.  

“Ready to go?” He asked. The vulnerability in his eyes pulled at her heart and she gave him a nod. She bent down and opened one of her bags to place the last of the toiletries left in the bathroom. As she straightened, she put her hand over his, stilling his fidgeting. She squeezed.

“Let’s go and get William.”

* * *

 

Felicity stayed in the rental while Oliver when inside Mrs. Miller’s apartment.  An official from the Family and Children’s department was there to transition the care and Felicity didn’t want to add more stress to Oliver or William by having to explain who she was, especially since until yesterday, she had fully intended to be Auntie Felicity.

Not that she thought Oliver was going to propose or what happened last night was going to lead to a committed serious relationship, but the _possibility_ of one is what had her in knots.  Ever since that dark night, the doubt and question of what they could be, what _he_ wanted them to be, clouded everything in her head. It was hard enough to think Oliver would actually want to pursue something with her, but now with William, was she ready to be someone’s stepmother? Anyone’s mother?

Felicity felt her heart skip and she rubbed her eyes behind her glasses.

Everything was happening so quickly she really needed some time to think about what happened between her and Oliver last night. Anxiety and insecurity left her wanting to disassemble her desktop.  Tearing down and rebuilding a system helped center her and refocus. Computers and math always comforted her because they made sense. Part A went into slot B and so forth.  People on the other hand always threw her for a loop. She really never could get a full bearing on what made them all tick and while she thought of herself as a good judge of character, her bluntness and lack of filter made it difficult for her to find people she could connect with.

Then she went to MIT.

And the world changed and Felicity realized she was pretty damn awesome and the people around her all were like her. She blossomed and grew and gain her confidence.  Another series of memories came back and Felicity bit her lip, thinking of the events of her senior year.  Old regret flooded her and Felicity pressed her forehead on the window, willing the memories to resided. _Not now_ , she thought. Allowing the familiar guilt settle back in its place.

But if there was something she had learned about MIT is there are things you can’t take back. Things that are a hard _before_ and _after_.  All the things she had experienced since meeting Oliver only solidified that fact.  Last night was one of those events. Felicity understood that when Oliver and she had _the talk_ , things could not go back before.

Felicity glanced up towards the building, the Queen boys headed to the car.

William's head was bowed as his eyes seemed cemented to the floor. Oliver carried a few bags as he guided the boy to the car.  Felicity smiled, feeling her heart swell at the sight at the poor boy and his equally terrified father. Some of her fear and worry disappeared by the warmth of love for Oliver and compassion for his son.  It would be okay. They will figure it out together.

She hurried out of the car and knelt by the car door as William, “Hi William.”  His head shot up at the sound of his name and when he noticed her.

His brown eyes lit up, “Hi Felitcity!” His tongue stumbling over the syllables in her names.

She smiled at him, “Hey there, buddy. Ready for a train ride?”

His eyes grew wide, “Really?”

Felicity rose and said, “Yep, all the way to Starling City.” His expression fell at bit at the name of the another city, but Felicity didn’t let him linger and helped settle him in the car while Oliver put the bags away. When she finished bucketing him in, she ruffled his silky hair. “I know this is a big change, but you aren’t alone, buddy. We are like your Power Rangers. We all a team and we have your back.”  

His eyes boar into her and again she was struck by how much it reminded her of his father’s, “Really?” he said softly.

And just like with his father, Felicity squeezed his little hand, “Really.”

She closed the door and sat down in the passenger seat next to Oliver.  She watched his glance back to William and then steal a look at her.

“Ready?” He asked.  His eyes though a different shade held that same intensity as his son.  Another odd lurch jumped by the vicinity of her heart.  It felt as if he was asking much more than if they were ready to head to the train station.

She took a deep breath, her emotions for this complex man next to her filling her pores, then she turned to look back to William . He was trying so hard to put up a brave front but she could tell how scared and unsure he was, and the need to assure him, to help calm the storm inside him pushed hard inside her.

Just like his father.  Felicity felt tears prick at her eyes, and while she knew they really had to have a very serious, open talk, she knew her answer.

“Yes.” She said firmly. Oliver stared at her, she could see him trying to read her emotions swimming in them.  Then she felt his hand intertwined with hers and squeezed.

* * *

 

The rest of the trip was lost to making William comfortable. Felicity spent the next few hours talking about all the new Aunts and Uncles William was inheriting. Oliver told him about Raisa and how she made the best cookies known to man. William asked endless questions about everything, like how did they make the tunnels in the mountains to how Felicity got her industrial piercing.

Oliver’s eyebrow quirked up at that question, that had been one question he had always wanted to ask her but never seemed the right time to do so.  Now his son took the initiative and scrambled up to touch the metal bar in question.

Felicity laughed, letting him touch it, “I got it when I was twenty and in college. A friend dared me and I was in the correct mindset to do it. And yes,” she looked at him, “It hurt, but it was okay.”  

“What mindset is that?” Oliver teased, and Felicity gave him a wry smile over William's light head.  Her eyes twinkled, “Oh you know, when I'm feel reckless and just say,” she glanced down at the boy between them, “fudge it.”

 _Just like last night_ , he thought now understanding that slightly wild look in her eyes last night. Before when he had seen it she had used it to make him give in to her plans or when she stubbornly refused to leave him-both times the city burned and crashed around them.

Not like last night, last night it had been directed just to him. Just _for_ him.  Images of last night bombarded him, making Oliver shift in his seat.

When they finally pulled up to the townhouse, William was asleep in the backseat.  Felicity gave Oliver a soft smile, “Guess all the questions tired him out.” She said quietly.  Oliver grinned. “Seems so.”

Felicity moved around and grabbed her purse, her hand on the door handle.

“Felicity.”

She stilled and turned back to him, this time her smile grew a little nervous, “I know. “ She answered his unasked question.  She leaned over to him and her fresh, floral scent surrounded him.  Her expression turned soft and sensuous, “We’ll talk tomorrow. Tonight, take your son home, Oliver.”

She gave him a kiss on the check and was out of the door before he could say another word.

* * *

 

Felicity didn’t know it yet when she woke the following day, she was going to be assaulted by ghosts. Or rather, _one_ ghost. A very tall, very muscular apparition she never expected to see again.

That morning seemed simple enough.  She got up, dressed, had her breakfast and was out the door in time to see Oliver and William heading out.

William bounced up to her and gave her a big wave, “Hi Felitcity!” His smile wide and his brown eyes happy.

Felicity laughed and remembered how long it took her to say her grandmother’s real name Adriana without getting tongue-tied.

“My name is kinda of weird, huh?”

He tilted his head, “It’s long.”

She grinned, “Want to call me something else?”

His eyes sparkled, “Cici?”

Felicity wasn’t a huge lover of nicknames, but hearing him say it make it feel like a special little secret between them.

“Sounds awesome.” She noticed his backpack.

“Off to school?”  William's smile dimmed but didn’t fade completely.  He shuffled his weight on his feet and tugged on his backpack.

“Yeah, Oliver’s taking me and he promised we can have a stack of pancakes before we get there!” Felicity looked up and caught Oliver looking at her.  His gaze soft and serious.  Feeling a flush threatening to rise, she turned her attention to his son and bent her knees so she was eye level with the boy.

This time, she was the one who tugged on his backpack straps and ruffled his already messy hair.

“Enjoy your pancakes and have a great first day.” He shifted his eyes away and he took his lower lip in between his teeth.

“Hey,” Felicity said, placing her hands on his shoulders, “It is okay to be nervous, but this is an adventure! Your mission is to go in, scope the place out and try to make friends.  It is okay if you don’t do it all at once.  It takes time to do a through recon.”  His eyes grew wider and his face relaxed, the smile once again as bright as she first saw it.

“Thanks, Cici. I’ll remember that!”  A shadow covered both the boy and Felicity.  She looked up and saw Oliver standing over them.  He seemed larger than life here, like a sentinel guarding.

Felicity rose but not before giving William a quick kiss on the check. Oliver placed his hands on William's shoulder and looked at her, “I’m going to drop him off and then I’ll see you at the office.”  Anticipation hummed in her gut. She didn’t get much sleep last night knowing he was in the townhouse next to her. She didn’t have the courage last night to try to stay longer after they arrived. It seemed the reckless streak which has been burning inside her since dinner the other night fled into nothing as soon they pulled up last night. Seeing his somber face made a army of apprehension march through her.  Did he regret it? Was he going to tell her they were better off as strictly platonic friends?  Yesterday, she would have said no, he definitely didn’t want to be friends. But this sober Oliver had more than twelves hours alone to think about things. Oliver, time and thinking were a dangerous combination.

Felicity nodded and waved to them both, rushing as fast as her heels could take her.

After that, everything went pretty okay. She got her coffee, walked into work and met up with Roy.

The news Thea was back in Starling shocked him, but he quietly thanked her and asked for a copy of the street cam video. She nodded.

She had been at her desk reviewing her alerts, looking for more information on Thea and Brenda Materson, when Roy walked in her office. His face confused, “Um, Felicity, there is some dude out here asking for you?”  The way he said ‘dude’ and her full first name sent alarms blaring in her head.  Roy was freaked out about something or deeply surprised. Either way, neither were good.

Frowning, Felicity got up and smoothed her shirt and skirt. Whoever it was, she didn’t want to feel like a rumbled country cousin. If there was one thing being Oliver’s EA had taught her, clothes were armor.  You wore them like a shield and to exuded an attitude without even having to speak. Until she had been thrown into that particular lion’s dean without warning, she had never thought of clothes as anything other than fabric to cover you.

Felicity went into the lobby and skittered to a halt.  There in the center of the room, causally inspecting the abstract Lyla had picked for the waiting area, stood Raymond Palmer.

He really hadn’t changed. His dark hair shone in the morning light coming through the large windows and his tailored suit draped over him, accentuating his lean, muscular frame.

“Ray?”

Ray turned away from the paintings and that handsome face, the once she spent too much time thinking about in college turned to her, his dark eyes almost black.

“Hello, Felicity. It has been a long time.”

Shock didn’t even start to describe her state of mind.

How long since the last time she saw Ray?  Five, six years ago?  She was in her third year at MIT and then walked into the Physics 8.02, the last thing she expected to see was a young Dr. Raymond Palmer standing in the front of the class, looking like a young Christopher Reeves, so tall, with wide shoulders, brown, almost black hair and dark blue eyes. He smiled to the class, and the collective sighs of the girls all washed the air full of phermones.  Felicity was not exempt from this.  It wasn’t rare to find cute guys with brains in MIT.  Throw a stone and you could hit one, but there weren’t too many _men_ _with brains_. And if Ray Palmer was anything, then and now, he was most definitely a man.  

Felicity gave her a mental shake to come back to the present.  

“Yes, it has.” She was so glad her voice was steady and didn’t betray her surprise. “What brings you to Liber, Ray?  I didn’t know you were even in Starling.”  Not that she would been looking for him anyway, but honestly she didn’t know what he was doing here!

Ray peered down and flashed her his signature white smile, something in it put her on edge. There was a fakeness in it, which reminded her too much of Oliver’s playboy smile.

She felt a slight frown pull on her lips.  Ray blinked and his features shifted and she could sense the sincerity in his voice when he said, “Actually, I am planning to be here for a while.  I am taking over as CEO of Queen Consolidated.”

His statement shocked Felicity to the core.  When? She had been running programs for weeks to find out more information on the board of directors direction, but nothing substantial had come up. How come Oliver didn’t know, because if he had he would have said something. This was major. Walter would have already told Oliver sometime this morning, which meant only one thing-Grumpy Oliver would be gracing them later today.

Though that didn’t explain why Ray was looking for her.

“Congratulations,” she said, trying to smile and mean it. However, she couldn’t help wonder why a physics professor from MIT suddenly got a job as a new CEO of a company.  

Ray smirked.  Now, _that_ was more like the Ray she remembered. “Aren’t you wondering why I am here?”

Felicity crossed her arms across her chest and returned his expression with a smirk of her own, “Well I know it isn’t for the coffee.  I am curious though, what can I help you with Ray?”

He looked around the waiting room and said,”Is there somewhere we can talk? I really don’t want to get into this in the middle of the waiting room.”

Felicity almost blathered the waiting room wasn’t a high traffic area-especially since they were a word-by-mouth organization, but at the tension in Ray’s shoulders, Felicity agreed a more private location would be better.

“We can talk in my office.”

Ray trailed behind her, the afternoon light casting shadows on the floors and his became grossly distorted, elongating forwards and touching the bottom of hers, like a hunter chasing game.

This time Felicity did give herself a real shake of the head and told herself to stop being so ridiculous. Still, when he took a sit in her office, the way his eyes followed her made her feel like a platter on a menu she never agreed to be a part of.

She cleared her throat and said, “What can I help you with Ray? I would have expected a new CEO to be at his company determining his assets.”

As soon as the last word left her mouth, she mentally groaned, but unlike with her team, she didn’t try to fix the error.  She stared at Ray, trying to keep her face as neutral as possible.

Ray laughed, “Oh Felicity, I am so glad you haven’t changed.  Though, “ he leaned back crossing his legs, “You have become quite elegant since the last time I had seen you.” His blue eyes lingered on her in open appreciation.

Felicity smiled back but felt it didn’t reach her eyes. Funny, would she had felt the same thing if she had met Ray before the Central City trip? Before that night? Before Oliver? She had such a huge crush on the man sitting across from her. He had been as unattainable as a star, and yet here he was sitting across from her, paying a compliment and she felt nothing.

“Thank you.”

Ray tugged on his jacket and said, “That the reason I am here. While reviewing the IT department, I came across your coding.  Imagine my surprise at finding out Felicity Smoak used to work for QC. “

“You recognized my coding?”

He gave her a soft, slow smile, his eyes on her face, “Oh yes, you always had such a distinct code.  Your algorithms are quite beautiful.”

She couldn’t help it, she laughed,”Really Ray? My algorithms? Wow, that is one line I haven’t heard since MIT. “

He straightened, but his smile didn’t change,”It is true. It is part of the reason I want to talk to you.  Actually, since complimenting your algorithms had such a positive result, I wanted to know if I could take you out to dinner tonight.  There are a few things I do want to talk to you about and that way we can enjoy a lovely meal together.”

Felicity opened her mouth to answer when a sound drew her attention to her door. Oliver stood there, his face tense and with his fake business mask in place.

Great. Grumpy Oliver was in the house.

“Excuse me, Felicity didn’t mean to interrupt.” Oliver said, his voice clip.

Felicity gave him sharp look, _Of course you didn’t._

Ray looked towards Oliver and back at Felicity, “Well Mr. Queen, I didn’t expect to run into you today.”

Oliver diverted his attention back to Ray, inspecting him. Felicity could see him trying to figure out who Ray was and what he was doing in here.

 _This was going to be so awkward,_ Felicity thought.

“Oliver, this is Ray Palmer.”

Like she knew it would, the sound of Ray’s name made Oliver go still. His eyes went sharp and dark and reminded Felicity of how he looked under the hood. He looked back between and forth to Felicity and Ray.

“You know each other?”

Ray rose and extended a hand to Oliver.  Oliver looked like something foul just passed his lips, but he shook the other man’s hand.

“Felicity and I have known each other since MIT.”

“Really?” Oliver’s voice so plastic, her teeth ached.

“Yep, Ray was my physics professor.”

Neither man really looked at her as they both sized each other up.  The level of testosterone was starting to make her dizzy.

She rose and walked towards the door.

“Ray, why don’t we settle for lunch tomorrow?”

Ray broke eye contact with Oliver and gave her a wide smile.  “Alright.”

“Great, let’s met at Christie's. It at the corner of QC and they have a great ruben.” Ray gave her a nod, ’Sounds great. Until tomorrow.”

“Mr. Queen.” Ray said, extending his hand again.

“Mr. Palmer.” Oliver said.

This time, Oliver did not take his hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this update took soooo long! Real life keep knocking down my writing time and even though I started Eye to catch up on the Flash prompts, I quickly realized I could not update both quickly this month. Parts of this chapter have been written for over two months, some for about a month and a great deal of it happened tonight. Hope it all reads well and you enjoy it!
> 
> Things are finally moving and everything is now in place to get some action going. Please let me know what you think! Your comments are always a great way to know how the story is being received and if it is working. 
> 
> As always, THANK YOU for reading and I hope you enjoy :D

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, how about that SDCC, nothing major. Nothing at all. 
> 
> In light of the earth-shattering news, I am officially labeling AitF as an Alternate Reality fic. In this fic, Oliver hasn't manned up as fast as his real counterpart There is no date-at least not like in the spoilers, no Count, no Ra' Gul. They aren't aware the other loves each yet. Ray Palmer is here (he was originally Ted), but that is pretty much it. 
> 
> Already 23k in and I would love to share the rest of this story with you. Please let me know if you all would be willing to keep on this journey. It will help keep me going under the avalanche of feels!
> 
> Big hugs and thank you all!


End file.
